Red Wing
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: To err is human; to forgive, divine. A simple mistake during the adjustment proccess leads to far-reaching consequences for a certain Sekirei, the ripples of which will be felt through the Sekirei Plan and beyond. Because of that lone error, a little wing meets a man she was never meant to know; falls in love with someone who cherishes her for she truly is. NarutoxBenitsubasa!
1. Wing

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to WORK to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter might be a bit confusing consider I haven't updated in awhile. With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest. **

**On another note, there has been a minor change here in regards to one Sekirei and her Ashikabi! Hope ya enjoy it! Finally, and I know I don't do this often, but I would like to recommend some music for this chapter. The Streets of Whiterun. You can find it on Youtube; I had it playing while I wrote this chapter and everything flowed PERFECTLY. And with that...**

**Well...here ya go! =D**

_"That does it! I'm gonna pulverize you!"_

_~?_

**Wing**

_To err is human; to forgive, divine._

Unfortunately forgiveness had nothing to do with the matter, as Sahashi Takami considered the matter before her. She regarded the list laid out on her desk with bleary eyes

"Now, was it number one hundred and three that was released outside...or was it _one hundred and five?"_ she knew one was _supposed_ to be a part of the discipline squad in the near future. The other, was going to be released outside with the rest of the flock when the time came. It certainly didn't help that she'd shared one too many saucers of sake with Kazehana last night; a result of another arguement with Minaka going down the drain before being brushed off by his eccentric behavior.

What the "Gamemaster" wanted, he got. He wanted his precious Sekirei Plan, and for all intensive purposes, it seemed he was going to get it.

Honestly, how was she supposed to tell the difference?! One was a fist type, the other possessed a strange telekinetic power. Did it really matter which? Finally she shrugged it off, choosing the latter. She hadn't been involved with the adjustments on that one, so what did she care? Perhaps she was feeling vindictive. Perhaps she was just tired. Whatever the case, it was number one hundred and five that was chosen to be released with the others. One hundred and three would be sent to the Discipline Squad for training alongside one-oh-four under Karasuba.

And so, from a simple slip...

...everything changed.

* * *

_(Years later...)_

"Moooooh...this sucks!"

Benitsubasa wanted to wail; she wanted to scream and shout and stomp and tear at her hair, curse the gods and godesses responsible for her unfortunate plights. Minaka had told her she was special; that great things were expected from her. So why, why, _WHY_ was she out here on the streets in the middle of winter, unable to find her Ashikabi?! It didn't make any sense, damnit! What had she done wrong? Was it her pink hair? Her attitude? She didn't understand! She'd _tried _not to hit anyone. She'd been on her best behavior. But she wasn't reacting! All these boring faces and not a single one paid attention to the young girl.

Godamnit, she wanted to punch something so badly right now!

"Tch." she grumbled, her breath emerging as a warm cloud of steam as she bit her thumb and hudled deeper into the bust stop for warmth. "Why is this happening to me...?"

Why, indeed?

She'd been released out onto the streets with nothing but the clothes on her back and her black skintight pants and kimono-like shirt did little to shelter her from the cold. It certainly didn't help that she hadn't a single yen to her name, and as such, couldn't procure food or shelter for herself. Her pride held her back from getting a job, and, without the kindess of strangers, she faced the very real possibility of starving to death before the Sekirei Plan could truly even take off. The very notion of galled her...

_Grnrgrle._

But not so much as Beni's empty stomach. She hadn't eaten anything for almost three days now, and it was beginning to wear on her. Her strength, once so strong and proud, was now a mere shadow of its former self; a pale ghost compared to when she was refueled and rested. If she didn't eat something soon, she was almost certain to collapse. The idea of her, a Sekirei, a being so superior to humans, collapsing on the streets like some helpless beggar only made her blood boil. But what else was there for her to do? The streets were nothing short of empty, the busses weren't even running at this hour in the evening.

An errant preeze sent her skin rippling in gooseflesh, causing the young Sekirei to tuck her knees ever deeper into her chest.

_I want my Ashikabi._

The need-longing-to find her special someone suddenly filled Benitsubasa to the brim. In that moment she wanted nothing more than a strong pair of arms to sweep her off her feet; a warm voice whispering in her ear, promising her that all would be well, that everything was going to be alright. But her Ashikabi wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere! She'd searched over half of Shinto Teito and hadn't found him! Was she...defective? Not meant to be winged? Was she not meant to have that special someone?

"Ho?" A voice interposed itself over her self-loathing. "What do we have here? A lost little bird, all alone in the snow."

Her head snapped up...and she was dissapointed.

The Red Sekirei growled as she beheld the interloper, a bespectacled man who looked like he belonged in the east, rather than the south. Dark suit. Weasel eyes. He looked like a secretary of some sort, she thought. A pencil pusher. Not some one she wanted to be bound to. He stank of bad intentions, and that smug, arrogant smile certainly didn't help matters any.

"The hell did you just call me?"

"Huh?!" she glowered up at him, wrenching her chin aside.. "Back of, pervert! I'm not interested!" Not him. Not this man. He wasn't the one!"

"Oh, you say that now but I beg to differ." The stranger made a show of adjusting his glasses. "You see, my name is Kakizaki, and Higa-sama has need of you_-aaargh!"_

A harrowing crack signalled the end of the man's wrist.

She couldn't quite see it from here, but someone had arrested Kakizaki from behind, wrenching the man's arm at a horrendous angle behind his back. As she looked on he pulled even further, elicting a pained yelp from the fool who dared to accost her.

"I believe the lady told you to leave, friend." She felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of that voice.

"You filth!" Kakizaki roared and struggled against the youth holding him. "Release me at once!"

"Hai, hai. Whatever you say-

_WHAM!_

Beni actually cringed as those clenched knuckles barreled into the old man's face, sending him sprawling on the pavement. Benitsubasa had to give him credit, for a human, he certainly didn't go down easily. Scarce did he fall than he was up again, clutching a this now bloodied nose.

"How dare you! Higa-sama will not tolerate a ruffian like-

_"Haaaaah?"_ that rough voice drawled. "I don't know who this Higa fellow is, but the way I see it, you're the only one here," his hodded headed tilted towards Benitsubasa, "Unless you brought some back up to harass a defenseless girl."

_Defenseless?! Why you-!_ Had she the strength, Benitsubasa would've slugged the interloper right then and there in recompense for his temerity. But she didn't have any strength. The sound of that voice was enough to make her weak in the knees and hot in the face, and she hadn't even seen his face yet! _Oh Kami...what's happening to me?_ She cradled her face in her hands as though it were made of fine china, her cheeks searing to the touch even through her gloves, her breath becoming labhored the longer she looked at him. _I'm not reacting to this guy, am I?!_

"Tch!" Kakizaki snarled. "You lowlife scum!"

"Is that so?" A baseball bat thumped angrily upon the concrete, its steel shell tolling out an angry warning as Kakizaki dragged himself to his feeet. "Fine be me. This "scum" could do with a little exercise. Whaddya say, old man? You up for a little fun?" Benitsubasa craned her neck to see the face of her rescuer, but his visage was well hidden in the shade of that orange hood. From here she could only see whiskered cheeks, lips drawn back into a tight, predatory smile as he shouldered the weapon.

The silence was deafening.

"Go on." the bat-wielding hooligan smirked, beckoning amidst the snowflakes. "Make my day."

The other fellow-Kakizaki-simply grimaced.

"I will remember this trespass." Drawing himself as best he could with a broken wrist and an even more broken nose, the weasel-like man withdrew a cell phone from his coat pocket and began punching numbers with his goo hand. Upon dialing an unknown number, a white sedan swiftly sped down the street, appearing to retrieve him. Kakizaki slunk into it like the snake he was, swiftly ducking inside, as a door opened for him. The look on his face was one of pure murder; if looks could kill, her rescuer would be drowning in a pool of his own blood. No words were exchanged as the car sped away, its tires squealing angrily against the cold asphalt of the street whilst it roared into the distance.

Still, the hooded hooligan didn't lower the steel bat, maintaining his vigil until it was well out of sight.

"Che." he snorted, holstering his impromptu weapon. "Well, now that we've taken care of that...you alright?"

"I'm fine." she grumbled, jerking her head away. "I could've taken him, ya know."

"Whatever you say." the easy roll of his shoulder told Beni he didn't believe her. "You shouldn't stay out here, though. You'll catch cold."

"Ha! That's none of your busines. Ba~ka."

"I've seen you a couple of times on my route to work." he explained, answering her unspoken question. "Kinda hard to miss someone with hair like yours." A light flush colored the lower half of his still unseen face. "Its a good color, though. Ah, that reminds me." He spun around and bent low to the sidewalk, retrieving the item he must've laid down during his short-lived scuffle with Kakizaki.

"Here."

Beni jerked upright as a warm cup was pressed into her hands; it took her all of five seconds to recognize the scent of ramen. At first she was too shocked to even consider thanking the one who had given it to her...let alone eat the damn thing. Instead she simply held it, allowing the container's warmth to seep into her chilly gloves and trickle its way up her arms. Warm. A pair of chopsticks hovered before her vision; then her hunger assumed direct control and blotted out all thought.

_Food!_

Mumbling a thank-you she swiftly snatched up the sticks and started eating, uncaring for the undignified mess she made of herself. The cup ramen was gone all too swiftly, leaving her clutching at the empty container's wrapper in her hand. She was numbed, both by his generosity and her body's reaction to it. Unnerved, to be exact. Her body was screaming at her, demanding her attention; _this is the one this is the one this is the one you stupid baka! This is your Ashikabi!_ But the pinkette was nothing if not stubborn. She wanted to be-had to be-certain, needed to know that this wasn't just another slimeball.

"Here." she muttered, standing, handing him the now discarded container. "Thanks for the meal." Up close she realized he was a good head taller than her, the shadow of his jacket still concealing that face. As if drawn by that very thought, he reached back to remove it.

"Wow." he murmurred, tugging back his hood. "You really are a quick eater. What's your name?"

"B-Benitsubasa." she barely forced it out when she saw his visage. _Holy! Shit!_

"Heh," the boy smiled at her. "That's a nice name. Mine's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Nice ta meetcha, Beni-chan."

To the naked eye, Naruto wasn't all that much to look at-not at first. He wasn't a Bishounen; not a pretty boy or anything. In fact, he was the furthest thing from it. Blue eyes, blonde hair, whiskered cheeks. There was a roughness to his handsome features, a grim look in those eyes of his, one that warned he wasn't exactly the best person in the world. The stains in his jeans suggested that he was a mechanic or a technician of some sort, but the scuff marks and wrappings on his hands told a different story. He was a fighter. She could see it in the way he held himself, his relaxed yet guarded stance as he stared at her.

Stared. At. Her.

His eyes did not roam his body, his hands did twitch in apprehension. When he looked at her he _looked at her _those sapphire orbs staring calmly into her scarlet. There was no want or greed or need in those pools of his heart, just idle curiousity, mild amusement perhaps. Nothing more. Her heart pounded in her ears, like the drums of a great hunt out for her blood and suddenly she was helpless-powerless, unable to move. She was all but lost, on the outside looking in as she stared up at him.

_Ba-dump._

_Shit!_ Benitsubasa nearly swore as her body burst into overdrive, her soul crying out in silent need once more as she stared into those deep blue eyes. _Shit shit!_ Fight or flight warred within her, demanding action, action she did not want to initiate._ Shit shit shit! Alright, calm down! Calm down, Beni! You're just reacting! He's not going to hurt you! He'd...never...hurt you. _She wanted this man to be her Ashikabi. Just like that, there was no longer any room for doubt in her mind, all worries were wiped away in one blink of those baby blue orbs. She wanted -needed- this man to be her Ashikabi-sama.

"You're the one." her own voice was a silent, husky whisper.

"I am?" the blond blinked, baffled by her words. Of course he was. He didn't know a damned thing about Sekirei or the Sekirei plan itself. "I'm flattered, dattebayo. Really, but we've only just met-

Something snapped in Beni then; she shot forward like an arrow loosed from a bow. She grabbed him, using her superior strength to whip the blond around and into the bus-stop under which she'd so recently taken up shelter. To his credit, he didn't cry out, looking only mildly surprised as Benitusbasa pushed up, up, _up _on the very tipes of her toes; her hand cradling his left cheek every so gently, his arm instinctively tracing down to to wrap around her slim waist as she pressed closer to him.

_Mine._ She could _feel_ her pulse pounding in her veins, her body heated to an almost feverish pitch as her small breasts mashed up against his chest. The way he was holding her, even though he barely knew her, sent a cold chill shooting down her spine. Mine. His hold was gentle and kind; she could break away from him with ease, should she do desire. But Benitsubasa didnt want that. Right now, more than anything else in the world, she wanted to taste him. She wanted...

"My Ashikabi-sama."

"Ashi-what now?" Naruto frowned, using an elbow to prop himself up against the thin wall of the bust-stop. "What's tha_mmph!"_

There were no more words as her lips caged his, cool in the winter night. He offered no resistance to the sudden liplock, put up no fight but to draw her ever closer, his mouth pressing quietly against her own. That was when Benitsubasa truly knew. The bond swelled up in her heart in an immeasurable wave, crashing down on them, binding them together as one. Forver. A pair of crimson wings bloomed from her back, their wing-span stretching wide to press, then shatter, the frail contstruct surrounding them. Beni barely even noticed.

_Ashikabi._

Incredible warmth flooded her every pore, leaving her complete, fufilled. Whole. It was done. She was winged.

_...now and forever._

**A/N: Aaand there you have it! NarutoxBenitsubasa! Naruto is slightly different the norm that I write; primarily in the fact that this Naruto is normal. No super powers. No Sage Mode. Just some knowledge of hand to hand combat, enough from what you expect out of a mordern day version of him. Slightly stronger than the average Ashikabi, but, against a Sekirei? He'd get his ass beat in no time flat.**

**So, no, he won't be tossing around Rasengans left and right. Also, Benitsubasa is his ONLY Sekirei, so no harems here for once. Shocking, right?! Lol ****The focus was on almost entirely on him this chapter, although Beni stole the spotlight towards the ened. She's such a strange character; I can't help but enjoy any scene she's in, and wonder what she might've been like if she wasn't a dog of MBI and didn't have that grudge with Musubi. As we've seen, she's very devoted to her Ashikabi...**

**Next chapter we get right down to the nitty gritty! It'll be out soon, providing my health holds, so look forward to it ya know!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Hopefully it will tide you over until Die Another Day comes out later this week!**

**(Preview)**

_"Ha?!" Benitsubasa blinked baffled by the gift he'd given her. "The hell're these?"_

_"Hair clips." Naruto replied, looking for all the world like the cat that ate the canary. He was a smug one, her Ashikabi, but at least he had a job and roof over his head. Certainly more than she could lay claim to. But! It still didn't explain the importance of these...these...these...things!_

_"They look like damn daisies!" she sputtered, still not knowing what to do with them. "What the hell are they for?!"_

_...they ARE daisies, Beni-chan. Here." He reached across the table -much to her consternation- and pinned the hairclips in her pink tresses. "And, they go in your hair. See? There we go." Drawing back, he grinned a foxy grin at her. "They look good on ya, 'ttebayo." __The redhead felt her heart skip a beat under that gaze, her core warming beneath those bright blue eyes. He was hers. Hers and hers alone. No one else could have him. She refused to share him with any one or any thing in this world, one look in those sapphire skies told her felt the same. And he'd given her a gift. Her very first gift._

_"Well?" he grinned. "Do you like 'em?"_

_If love could burn, Benitsubasa would've been a smoldering pile of ash on the floor. Instead she felt a hot flush creep up the back of her neck._

_...just shut up and kiss me you, baka."_

_Naruto simply smiled as she pulled his mouth to hers._

_"Yes, dear."_

**R&R! =D**


	2. Red

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to WORK to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter might be a bit confusing consider I haven't updated in awhile. With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest. **

**On another note, there has been a minor change here in regards to one Sekirei and her Ashikabi! Hope ya enjoy it! And with that...**

**Well...here ya go! =D**

_"B-Baka! It's not like I'm happy, or anything..._

_~?_

**Red**

_"EXTREME QUAKE!__"_

Yashima yelped in terrified surprise as the earth erupted beneath her feet, leaving her floundering helplessly, grabbing at whatever handhold she could find when there were none to be had. Great shitfts in the park's structure sent her stumbling every which way except the way she wanted to go; towards her opponent and their Ashikabi. Her opponent grinned and mercilessly assaulted the earth again with her fist, upheaving the soil even more. She was a wily one, knowing better than to allow her to draw near with her hammer, and it was that very strategem that prevented her from seizing victory in this bout.

"Kick her ass, Beni-chan!"

It certainly didn't help that her adversary's Ashikabi kept shouting encouragement and praise everytime the pinkette got a good shot in. Which was more often than Number Eighty-Four would have liked. Her jaw ached from the Red Sekirei's opening shot, a powerful haymaker that was even now taking up residence in her cheek in the form a large bruise. She'd learned too late that her opponent, though a lower number than her, was a fist-type and a deadly one that.

The blond-Naruto-had been incorrigible ever since she'd delivered that fateful first punch.

A small part of her wondered why _her _Ashikabi couldn't be like that; kind and caring, urging her on with warm words of encouragment rather than a backhanded beating. It was a quiet thought, one Yashima daren't try and give voice to. Junichi-sama would be furious with her if she dared to say he wasn't kind to her. Yes, he was her Ashikabi. Yes, she loved him more than life itself. But sometimes she wondered. Had she made a bad choice by letting him wing her that day? Granted, she hadn't reacted to him, but she had been so _sure _he was the one, her destined one, the man she was meant to be with.

Was this all her fault?

Benitsubasa grinned madly as she pressed the assault, never allowing the double digit more than a moment's rest. She was like a tornado given human form, relentless and unstoppable; the handful of chances that the poor girl _did _get through it was only to be driven back by those pulverizing fists time and time again. Little did she know it that the pinkette was fueled by a far more powerful emotions than fear; she fought for the love of her Ashikabi, knowing he would never hurt her. And while Yashima _did _love Junichi-sama, that love was still tempered by her fear of him. Benitsubasa had no such fear.

So long as she was loved, the Red Sekirei was unstoppable!

Nearly a month had passed since she'd first been winged on that cold January morning, and, in the blessed days that followed it semed Kami finally decided to take pity upon her. Indeed, Naruto was a very loving Ashikabi; everything she could've dreamed for and more. He'd even gotten her a gift for a human holiday, something called Valentines Day. Admittedly she hadn't known that much about the exact date-save that it was a supposedly a very important date where couples were concerned...and then Naruto had seen fit to elucidate her.

_'I'll have to get him something in return once I wrap this up.'_ the pinkette thought to herself as she bobbed and weaved amidst the girl's woefully ineffective hammer swings. Idly, her mind flickered back to that day, to the hairclips she now wore...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Ha?!" Benitsubasa blinked baffled by the gift he'd given her. "The hell're these?"_

_"Hair clips." Naruto replied, looking for all the world like the cat that ate the canary. He was a smug one, her Ashikabi, but at least he had a job and roof over his head. Certainly more than she could lay claim to. But! It still didn't explain the importance of these...these...these...things!_

_"They look like damn daisies!" she sputtered, still not knowing what to do with them. "What the hell are they for?!"_

_...they ARE daisies, Beni-chan. Here." He reached across the table -much to her consternation- and pinned the hairclips in her pink tresses. "And, they go in your hair. See? There we go." Drawing back, he grinned a foxy grin at her. "They look good on ya, 'ttebayo." The redhead felt her heart skip a beat under that gaze, her core warming beneath those bright blue eyes. He was hers. Hers and hers alone. No one else could have him. She refused to share him with any one or any thing in this world, one look in those sapphire skies told her felt the same. And he'd given her a gift. Her very first gift._

_"Well?" he grinned. "Do you like 'em?"_

_"I guess..._

_"Great." Impossibly, his grin grew. "Then I can finally say this without making a complete ass of myself..._

_"Ha?" Beni blinked as he took hold of her hands; the next thing she knew his lips were on hers, and her wings were spreading out across the apartment, threatening to sear the walls to cinders. It was a chaste kiss. all things considered; thought she wanted more, she only pouted when he pulled away. It wouldn't do for that pervert of a landlord to walk-in on them and kick them out now would it? Stupid sexist asshole and his damn singles policies. She should kick his ass for that. No one would have to know...wait a second. Was Naruto-kun saying something? She blinked, his words drawing her _

_next words beat the living hell outof that notion._

_...Happy Valentines Day!"_

_"What the hell is that?" she breathed, still dazed by the kiss. "A festival or something?"_

_He told her._

_If love could burn, Benitsubasa would've been a smoldering pile of ash on the floor. Instead she felt a hot flush creep up the back of her neck. Oh. OH! Everything clicked now, she understood the importance of what he-her Ashikabi-had give her. And she hadn't gotten him anything in return! But maybe there was something she could give him...a naughty little grin tugged at her lips, a hand darting to the sash that held up her shirt's elsasticity and tugging every so softly._

_"Oh, Naruto~?" she purred silkily. "Would you like your present now?"_

_"Wha?" her Ashikabi had since turned away, his attention focused on dinner in the kitchen. It was all the inattention she needed. "You got me somethin...BENITSUBASA!" His jaw dropped with the rest of her shirt, those brilliant, baby blue eyes bulging so large she was almost certain they'd bug right out of his head. __Benistubasa wasn't particularly busty like most of her Sekirei siblings; she was barely an A-Cup even at the best of time but still...she looked damned good in her underwear. Toned and slender, muscle in all the right places...damn!_

_"Your. Present. Is. Me." A certain sake-drinking sekirei had once told her men like this sort of thing...hopefully she'd been right. This was damn embarassing! She sidled up to him, subtly enjoying his consternated gaze, the way his eyes rolled slightly to take in every inch of her. The poor blond looked as though he were about to pounce at any moment._

_"I...you...we...I fail to see how you could be my present when we're already bon...oh." he facepalmed. "God, I'm a a complete baka, aren't I?"_

_"Yes." Benitsubasa nodded. sagely, agreeing wholeheartedly. "Yes, you are." Her hands closed around around the lappels of his jacket. "But you're _my_ baka." She wore a subtle expression of amusement on her face as she returned his gaze, her grin turning slightly devious as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his._

_His mind exploded into white as both arms assumed direct control, spreading themselves across her back. He was so completely taken aback by her kiss that he hardly noticed when his left hand began to cup her firm ass and his right palm took up residence on her jaw. He deepened the kiss as he pressed his body against hers and pushed her back against the nearest wall, quietly delighting in Benitsubasa's quiet mewls of pleasure as their tongues tangled. Her hands were just as explorative, her nimble fingertips running along his chest and stomach, promising untold pleasues as they sought to strip away all walls between them, boundaries he'd proved swift to eliminate in his own stead._

_Benistubasa grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards the bedroom, his hands tugging at her clothes as they went. He pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her gently onto the bed, admiring the look of her naked torso in the early morning sunlight. He took off his own shirt, smirking as her eyes danced over his chest. He leaned down and pulled her pants away, eyes widening as he realized his Sekirei had chosen to forgo panties this evening. a small white thong. He chuckled softly as he saw those pink curls._

_"What's so funny." she hissed._

_"Nothing." he grinned. "Just admiring the view._

_"Well." he chuckled. "You want me to stop or..._

_...just shut up and keep kissing me, you baka."_

_Naruto simply smiled as she pulled his mouth down to hers._

_"Yes, dear."_

_"That's more like it-ah!"her words quickly turned into a sharp gasp as wriggled out of her hold, placed his mouth against her slitt and kissed._

_KAMI!_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Ehehehe...she got shivers just remembering that night...her Ashikabi was perfect!

Well...almost perfect.

Beni's lone complaint was the fact that he'd originally worked two jobs to support himself; the first, in a ramen stand known as Ichiraku, the second, as an auto-mechanic in a repair shop uptown. He'd quit the second one when she reveald the whole issue of the MBI credit card-and they'd been living comfortably ever since. Her suspicions had proved correct about him being a fighter, he'd been taught a manner of mixed martial by his ailing father until the man had passed away some years. As for his mother, he'd mentioned she was still alive somewhere, but in service to MBI-

"Heads up!" the blonde's shout yanked her back to the present just in time, her body dancing effortlessly aside as Yashima's hammer came perilously close to squashing her flat. Benitsubasa swore and slammed an arm into her aggressor's stomach, bodily flinging the peach-haired girl away from her in violent fashion. Caught unawares by the sudden tenacity of her adversary the older Sekirei found herself harshly catapaulted from her superior position and launched to the pavement.

With a surprised grunt, the light-skinned lass went flying down the street, a trail of dark blood following her body through the falling debris. Her breath caught in his throat and she found that her legs had betrayed her, refused to move as she struggled to right herself. Instead she was forced to watch as though from outside herself as her limp body slammed against the asphalt once gravity took hold of her, skin skidding across the street as the momentum continued to drag her over the road thrice more before finally grinding to a halt at the feet of her master.

"You stupid bitch! What are you doing?!" Her Ashikabi, Junichi Tanigawa roared furiously as she struggled to stand. "Hurry up and finish them off!" When she didn't move quick enough to his liking, he thrust a foot into her stomach, elicting a cry of pain from the smaller girl. "Get your ass up already!"

"What the hell're you doing?!" Naruto gawped, hoisting his bat angrily. "You can't treat your Sekirei like that!"

"Fuck off!" the younger boy growled, hauling Yashima to her feet. "She's mine! I can do whatever the fuck I want to her!"

Rage ripped through the bond, flooding Benitsubasa's vision with red. She wasn't sure if the anger belong to her or Naruto; she couldn't even make a disinction between herself and her beloved blond anymore. She only knew that from somewhere outside herself, someone was spitting obscenities. It took her several seconds to separate herself enough to realize it was _Naruto _who was doing the swearing looking as though he might, for once in his life, forsake common sense and intervene in the battle, if only to beat the tar out of Junichi.

"I'm going to beat the shit outta ya!"

Ire boiled in her blooded as Junichi forcibly slammed his lips against hers, causing Yashima to gag. Blue wings blossomed from Yashima's back for but an instant shrinking to nothing as her partner angrily shoved her up to face her opponent. If Yashhima was at all hurt by this crass behavior, she gave no indication of it as she recited her Norito:

_"The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!"_

Benitsubasa stared at the young woman with the possibly the _smallest_ brain she had ever seen, a large drop of sweat trickling down the side of her head. "You...really are an idiot, aren't you? If he's that much of a dick to you...then why did you let him wing you in the first place?"

Yashima's only response was to hoist her hammer high, an azure aura engulfing her from head to toe, the weapon seeming to swell even larger than ever before. Uh-oh. Here it came! She drew back on a whim tensing herself for whatever was coming next. It wasn't going to be pretty facing a Norito head on without a powerup of her own, but she was resolved to win this battle-ahhhh. Naruto was suddenly there, his arm cradling her waist, his chin on her shoulder, his quiet determination welling up to fill her to the brim.

"Put her out of her misery." he whispered, his breath warm against her neck. Unbidden, her cheeks colored.

"Hai...

Beni pivoted in his arms, knowing what he was about to do and relishing in every second of it, before giving herself to him utterly. When lips claimed hers it was, not savagely but gently, his mouth molding against her own, tongue probing her lips, to tangle with her own past hers. Benitsubasa gasped and nearly came right then and there-and she just might have were it not for her opponent drawing down upon her. Warmth flooded her through the bond, beautiful crimson wings erupting from her back as his lips left hers. It was heaven. Pure bliss.

Reluctantly she tore herself away, keeping the wings as she turned to face her opponent's aptly named attack.

"GRAVITY HAMMER!"

"Bitch, please!" Benitsubasa grinned, sparks skittering from her fist. "I'll break that damn toy of yours!" With her full power flooding through her she briefly considered using her Norito, but decided against it. Her Norito was only for use against worthy foes. Yashima had debased herself by becoming shackled to that piece of shit. She was no worthy foe. Only a broken little bird that needed to be put down for her own sake. Drawing her fist back, she unleashed her second-most powerful attack, fist snapping forwards just as Yashima's hammer came swinging in to hit home.

"PULVERIZER!"

For a moment the twin attacks held, the massive hammer warring against Benistubasas's smaller fist. And for a long moment, neither yielded. Then it happened. Slowly but surely cracks scrawled across the hammer's visage-its mighty steel yielding, before the seemingly flimsy fist striving against it so. Yashima couldn't believe her eyes. Her Gravity Hammer-her penultimate attack-wasn't strong enough to win the day? Wasn't good enough? Just who was this girl?! How could she be so strong?!

"You're mine!"

Sensing her victory at hand, Benitsubasa gave a triumphant roar and swung upward with her other fist, shattering the hammer like glass; eviscerating it so completely that Yashima was left clutching little more than its broken shaft, her hands trembling as she gripped her once mighty weapon. The pinkette grinned at her, an anticapatory tingle shooting up the soles of her feet and into her fists. This was it. Her first win. She was going to knock the living daylights out of this girl, put her out of the misery of having such a miserable Ashikabi, and then Naruto-kun would praise her for it.

Benitsubasa got warm feelings just thinking about it.

"Game over, sweetie."

Her form moved in a blur, her body traveling so fast that no human would have any hope of seeing her. Yashima-even with her advanced eyes-barely saw her coming. Benitsubasa was little more than a flur, a flickering spectre of read and black screaming towards her with intent to kill. With her hammer shattered, she vainly tried to bring the shattered pole about and defend; but in doing so she only afforded her enemy an opportunity that she could easily exploited.

Yashima had trouble believing her eyes, because the Red Sekirei was suddenly standing atop the shtattered shaft. Effortlessly alighting there like a master dancer, Benitsubasa smiled-or was it a sneer-those bright eyes narrow with the sweet satisfaction of victory. And then she was gone and Yashima felt the dreaded sensation of hand touching the back of her neck. Time seemed to slow, the movement dragging itself out to a crawl in her mind as the double digit realized what was about to happen to her. Oddly enough, she couldn't bring herself to feel fear. There was only relief.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, her eyes tearing up.

"I know." Beni muttered contritely, knuckling the back of her crest with a fist. She drew a deep breath and exhaled, her eyes still pulsating with the red light of her power.

**"Shredder."**

Yashima screamed as the concussive force shore into her skin, tearing through cloth and obliterating the tama lying beneath; no phsyical damage to her outwardly, while utterly obliterating her insides. It was brutal but brief, her world shrank to a pinpoint of brilliance and then she was gone, her crest destroyed before she'd even hit the floor.

"Rest in peace, sister." Benistubasa murmurred, waving her still smoking hand from side to side; that technique still took a lot of power out of her. Her serious moment was short-lived however.

"That's my girl!"

Beni squeaked as Naruto grabbed her from behind and gave her a bone-crushing hug. As bone-crushing as human hugging a Sekirei could accomplish. As it were his embrace registered as little more than a slightly odd sensation against her ribs. Delighed, she happily accepted the embrace, spinning around to nuzzle against her Ashikabi. She'd won! Granted she'd unintentionally used up a great deal of her power in doing so, but a win was a win. She allowed her eyes to drift shit in silent contentment, uncaring for Junichi's angry shout in the background; it wasn't as though that powerless monkey could do anything to her.

Perhaps that was why she missed the sudden flash of silver in her peripheals.

"You little shit!" Junichi roared, whipping out a knife. "I'm gonna-

_Clang!_

Whether the thuggish punk would've dared to do stab her or not would forever remain unknown-because a _flung_ baseball bat swiftly soared out of nowhere to clobber him upside the head. Naruto was upon him in an instance; tackling the boy to the earth before his favored weapon so much as struck the ground. They grappled for but a moment before the blond got the upper hand, slamming his clenched knuckles repeatedly into the other youth's face in a dizzying frenzy as savage as it was violent; even Benitsubasa was taken aback by the suddenly brutality.

"Nobody! Touches! My! Girl!" each word came with a blow, until at last he raised a bandaged hand for the final time. "Now...clench your teeth!" The last thing the thug was a pair of brass knuckles hurtling downward in a decisive blur, the sensation of his jaw shattering. Then...

...nothingness.

Eyes blazing, Naruto picked himself off the boy's lifeless body and spat on his senseless face. That was when he realized something. Benitsubasa was looking at him. Indeeds, The Red Sekirei was openly gawping at her Ashikabi, her eyes slightly glazed. It was the same way he looked at ramen, just...hungrier somehow. Oddly enough, he rather liked it.

"Erm...Beni-chan? You're drooling."

"That," she gasped, "Was hot."

"Gee, thanks...

Then she saw the knife, sticking out of his leg. It seemed Junichi had gotten in a parting shot after all.

"You're bleeding!"

Naruto blinked, looking down at the limb, at the bloody stain spreading across his thigh. Why was the park spinning all of a sudden?

"Well...shit." his eyes rolled back into his head and the last thing he heard was his Sekirei's scream.

_"NARUTO!"_

**A/N: Aaand there you have it! NarutoxBenitsubasa! Naruto is slightly different the norm that I write; primarily in the fact that this Naruto is normal. No super powers. No Sage Mode. Just some knowledge of hand to hand combat, enough from what you expect out of a mordern day version of him. Slightly stronger than the average Ashikabi, but, against a Sekirei? He'd get his ass beat in no time flat.**

**So, no, he won't be tossing around Rasengans left and right. Also, Benitsubasa is his ONLY Sekirei, so no harems here for once. Shocking, right?! Lol ****The focus was on almost entirely on him this chapter, although Beni stole the spotlight towards the ened. She's such a strange character; I can't help but enjoy any scene she's in, and wonder what she might've been like if she wasn't a dog of MBI and didn't have that grudge with Musubi. As we've seen, she's very devoted to her Ashikabi...**

**Next chapter we get right down to the nitty gritty! It'll be out soon, providing my health holds, so look forward to it ya know!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Hopefully it will tide you over until later this week! Hilarity is about to ensue! MWAHAHAHA!**

**(Preview)**

_"I can't believe we got kicked out!"_

_"What did you expect?" Naruto offered a wry chuckle as he walked beside her, his hand in hers proving a steady source of warmth despite the lingering chill of winter. "After all, I did kinda kill that Junichi guy, and then the landlord went an' walked in on us while we were hav...hmm?" he slowed abruptly, the search for a new apartment coming to a dead halt. Benistubasa frowned, a thorn of worry pricking at her heart. Was his wound acting up again? Naruto had sworn up and down that he felt fine after leaving the hospital but that didn't mean he was back in fighting form. Thankfully, something only seemed to be interested in a sign._

_"What's up?"_

_"That." he pointed._

_The pair cocked their head aside, reading the plaque. "Accepting new tenants!" it read. And there, below it._

_"Maison...Izumo?" The pinkette blinked. That name sounded oddly familiar._

_"Wanna give it a try?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "It can't hurt. I mean, the worst they can do is turn us away._

_Little did they know of the hell that awaited them within...!_

**R&R! =D**


	3. When in Doubt

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to WORK to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter might be a bit confusing consider I haven't updated in awhile. With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest. **

**On another note, I really enjoyed this chapter. It was funny as hell to write, and we get to see a certain prick beat to a bloody pulp, and a touching rescue. Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**Well...here ya go! =D**

_"Did you just threaten my Ashikabi...?"_

_~?_

**When in Doubt...**

_"BAKA!_

_"Itai!_ Alright, alright! For the fifth time, I'm sorry for worrying you! No more pain Beni-hime, _pretty please!"_ Naruto cringed only slightly as Benitsubasa bopped him the back of his head-far too lightly in her opinion-his visage twisting in an apolegetic smile as he _gazed_ up at his adorable red angel. She'd refused to leave his side ever since they'd reached _Hiyamakai Hospital_, not trusting the doctors to tend him properly. If they weren't MBI in her eyes, they weren't to be trusted. Truthfully, it had been a close call. She'd caried him to the first hospital she could find, and with the former being across town...

...suffice it to say she hadn't been willing to wait.

"This is no time to be feeling sorry for yourself." she huffed, refusing to look him in the eyes. "Be sorry for scaring _me!_ Do you have any idea how much blood you lost? Another minute, and the doctors said they woulda lost you! Angry tears stung at her crimson orbs,

"Then I guess its a good thing I have such a devoted Sekirei." he smiled up at her, drawing a warm tingle to Beni's legs. Kami, if he wasn't in a wheelchair right now...

"Tch! You're just helpless without me, that's all." She flushed, but the words were without rancour. "Ba~ka!"

"Hai, hai...

So here they were, her Ashikabi strapped into a wheelchair to keep him from escaping, as she wheeled him down the hall to another room. For some strange reason that neither of them understood, Naruto healed an obscenely fast rate. Despite being a coma by the time they'd reached the hospital, after only a day or two of fluids and a few more of therapy, the blonde was already up and about trying to make his escape. Not that Benitsubasa was having any of that! She'd kept him under strict guard after he'd tried to climb down a window using his bedsheets.

Naruto _really _didn't like hospitals. Not that she blamed him; she wasn't a fan of lab tables or other medical instruments after her own adjustments. But Naruto was human. He avoided needless like they were the _plague_ and if the doctors were right, hadn't had a checkup since he was seven years old. That was something she aimed to fix! Now that her beloved was no longer in danger of dying Benitsubasa was quite determined to keep an eye on him from now on, no matter the cost.

She didn't want him getting hurt again. Ah, but they were here. Naruto's smile certainly said that much.

"Chiho-chan!"

The girl whom they'd come to visit looked up from her book, her body sitting slightly higher in bed. When she spoke her voice was soft, like satin sheets.

"Ah, hello...Naruto-san."

"How're you feeling?" he asked, curious.

"...a little better, actually." she replied with a heartfelt sigh. "The treatment you suggested to the doctors worked wonders. I was actually able to smile for Uzume-chan today."

"Uzume-chan?"

"My Sekirei." Chiho chided the older boy gently. "Remember?"

"Ah, right!"

"We always seem to miss her somehow." Benitsubasa muttered to herself, sullen at being ignored. "We've been here for a week and I still haven't laid eyes on the damned bitch."

"Beni!" Naruto admonished.

"What, its true!"

"I-It's alright." Chiho stammered, flushing at the language. "You can't help it if he likes to curse-

_-damn right he can't!-_

-but please don't talk about Uzume-chan that way." there was a fire in the girl's eyes as she said this, one that rivaled Benitsubasa's own when she spoke of her Ashikabi. The girl had some spunk after all, it seemed, in any case. That was good. It meant she had some steel in her spine.

"Fine." she smiled. "You've got some guts, so I'll keep quiet."

"Th-Thank you! Both of you!"

"Heh, I'm just happy to be of help, Chiho-chan." Naruto replied, shooting Beni a warning glance as he spoke. "Thank me when you're healed!"

"Ahem!"

"Oh, ah...sorry." the blond chuckled. "Beni-hime here's kinda sore about the 'chan' part, ya know?"

A pinprick of jealousy stabbed at Benitsubasa's heart as she took up a sentry position right beside him; she _didn't_ like it when Naruto addressed females so informally. But she wasn't the sort to snap at him, instead she chose to school herself into silence and quietly marvel at the boy's ability to make allies in the strangest of places. Though she wouldn't exactly classify Chiho Hidaki as either. Ah, wells. At least he didn't call Chiho hime as he'd taken to calling her since she'd gotten to the hospital. If the boy was good at one thing beside combat and his medicinal skills, it was flattery.

He was certainly doing a fine job of it now!

Chiho was another resident of this particular hospital, though she'd been ill for quite some time. Once Naruto learned she was an Ashikabi as well, the two had become fast friends. He was even working with an outside source to cure the disease that had been ravaging her body. Turned out her Ashikabi had graduated _cum laude_ from medical school only last year. Go figure. Beni never would've taken him for the type to even take an even passing interest in medicine. But apparently Naruto knew what he was doing; he was the sort to make friends easily, and wasn't one to let them down in their hour of need.

"Alright," she sighed, realizing these two obviously wanted to talk about treatment methods and such when she inevitably left the hospital. "I'll leave you two geeks to it, then."

"Geek?!" Naruto adopted a wounded expression, clutching at his heart. "Beni, that hurts! I thought you said I was ruggedly handsome!"

"For a geek." she teased with a giggle, enjoying the way he flushed. But her enjoyment didn't last for long.

"You leave me no choice then."

"Ah?"

"You keep calling me a geek," Naruto's blue eyes seemed to shine behind his bangs, "And no more sex for you!"

_"Geh!"_ That was like telling her not to breathe! "I'm sorry! Not that! Anything but that!"

Appropriately chastised and leeaving Naruto with Chiho, she stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. She might not be jealous, but that didn't mean she wanted to stick around to hear all that medical jargun. Let Naruto-kun heal her, and then they would be on their merry way once she got better. Sighing, she went to get herself a drink. Maybe Naruto would like one...? Just the thought of it made her smile. She never even thought to glance at the buxom brunette who passed her by, never noticing her despondent look.

Didn't give her so much as a backwards glance.

"Got change for a dollar?"

Until _that._

"Wha?" she blinked, momentarily flumoxed, fumbling in her pocket. "Yeah, I've got a quarter." Even as she reached out to give it to the taller girl she balked. _Damn but those were a big pair of knockers!_ It was almost enough to make her feel self conscious all over again. Did Naruto like large breasts? Did he dislike them? She'd never really thought to ask him that. But it seemed almost every woman they encountered-bar Chiho-was larger than her! Gods, how did this one walk with thos watermelons...

"Thanks." accepting it, she kept right on walking. Her shoulder brushed hers in passing.

_"Please, heal my Chiho."_

Benitsubasa spun around with a startled gasp, but the brunette was already gone, with no sign of her departure to foretell where she'd gone off to. A quiet chill came over her. Had she really just encountered the enigmatic Uzume Chiho had been espousing only a few mintues ago? Was that really her? The coincidence was almost too much for her to ignore. Frowning, she started after her-

"Pardon me, but might you be Benitsubasa?" she blinked as a familiar voice floated over to her.

"Huh?" she slowed, turning her attention in the direction of the voice.

Pink eyes narrowed dangerously as they alighted upon a familiar figure. _Kakizaki!_ That damn prick who'd tried to wing her last month! Rage flooded her in a torrent; more now than she'd felt even then. If this man had sunk his fangs into her, she, never would've met Naruto-sama. Never would've been loved. The idea of losing such a powerful emotion-of being bound to a snake like this-was enough to set her blood boiling, and make her seriously contemplate murder on a nuclear scale.

"You again?!"

"Ah, yes." Kakizaki adjusted his glasses. "I remember you now. The Red Sekirei. We meet again. You've racked up quite the string of battles since we'd last met. It seems Higa-sama was correct when he asssumed that you had untapped potential." Battles? That didn't make any sense. How did he know about that? Yes, she had fought several Sekirei prior to ending Yashima, but until then she hadn't had enough control over her power to do anything about it. It seemed there was an error in her adjustments; unlike most Sekirei her power wasn't at a constant unless her Norito was active. She'd since reasoned out that her strength came from emotion and by default her Ashikabi. She had been quite sick for the first few weeks, as her body adapted to having is full potential unlocked. But now..

...now she wanted to _end_ this man.

Benitsubasa's knuckles tightened, grinding against the fabric of her gloves. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't tear your throat out right now."

"Now, now, I'm simply here to talk." another adjusment of those infernal spectacles. "Higa-sama has ordered all cameras deactivated on this floor. No one will know a thing. I merely wish to make a proposition for you, one that would benefit you and your Ashikabi immensely. I understand he is still recovering from a stab wound, yes?"

Beni's blood ran cold. She wasn't stupid; she knew what this little worm was implying.

"H-How do you know that?"

"Hiaga-sama owns a controlling interest in this hospital." the weasely little man smiled softly. "It is only natural that he would be made aware of such things as the patient registry. I can see that you are angry with me, but please, refrain from violence. This is a place of healing after all, and I wouldn't want to have my associates restrain you."

_"Did you just threaten me?"_

"No no, not at all." The man replied primly. "Allies do not threaten one another."

"I'm not your ally." Beni could feel the rage fighting to get out; but she slammed a lid down on it. She needed to know wha he was planning.

"Not yet, no." Kakizaki continued in his oily voice. "That is why I am here. Higa-sama wishes to extend an offer to you, The Red Sekirei, and your Ashikabi. He apologizes for his actions and humbly asks that you join us in our humble fight to bring down the tyrant that is MBI." Beni actually considered it, for a moment. Naruto loathed Minaka's corporation for taking his mother away from him. She worked all hours as a researcher there and he hadn't seen her in years since his father's death. He'd probably be overjoyed to topple Minaka. She herself didn't care what happened to him, so long as she got to stay with Naruto, nothing else mattered. There was really no reason for her to refuse Kakizaki's offer.

And yet...

"And if I refuse?"

"I would suggest you reconsider." His gaze drifted to the right, just for an instant, but she caught it.

The Red Sekirei bristled. Just now, she'd caught someone's flicker of movement down the hall. Several someones. Ah, it seemed Kakizaki had learned from his past mistake; this time, he'd brought reinforcements to be sure things ended in his favor. Sekirei. So, he thought he could intimidate her, did he? Beni resolved to dissapoint him. She wasn't a pushover like Yashima; if these bitches wanted a fight, she'd give them one. But first things first...

"So, let me get this straight." She smiled sweetly, surprising the other Ashikabi. "You're basically trying me to blackmail me into doing you're dirty work, right?"

...I suppose that is a summarization. Indeed, it would be such a _shame_ if something happened to your Ashikabi_-oof!_

The breath rushed out of his lungs as she struck him firmly between the lungs and colon. Damn that'd felt good!

"You...little...!

"Oops!" Benitsubasa feigned innocence, concealing a smile behind her sleeve. "My hand slipped! How terribly _clumsy_ of me. Are you alright?"

Kakizaki shot her a look of pure murder but even he knew better than to call her out on such sorry terms. The Red Sekirei could reduce him to a bloody mist if she was so inclined. Not the sort you wanted to piss off in any case. Benitsubasa wouldn't be as easily manipulated as Uzume-she was liable to take out half a hospital wing if anyone threatened her precious Ashikabi. And as much as Higa-sama wanted her assistance _Kakizaki_ valued his own life more. That, and her Ashikabi would most likely be out of here within a day or so-there was nothing they could do to threaten her by refusing him treatment. All that remained was to have her quietly eliminated as she made her departure.

"I...see." he straightened. "Its a shame we won't be working together.

"Yeah, such a shame." Odd. Why was she still smiling? "You said the security cameras were disabled in this hall, right?" She asked.

Kakizaki glowered and turned his back on her.

"I have nothing more to say to you."

"Oh, that's too bad." A small smile pulled at the pinkette's lips, unseen by the secretrary. That settled it. This man had to die. So did Higa Izumi. Not because they'd angered her, oh no, that wasn't it at all. Benitsubasa belived herself quite reasonable, justified in what came next. They were a threat to Naruto and by extension Chiho. Any friend of his was a friend of hers after all. As his one and only Sekirei Beni decided right then and there that it was her solemn duty to eradicate all threats against him and his friends.

"How 'bout goodbye?"

_"Wha-_

Kakizaki never quite saw the blow that killed him; because it really didn't. Benitsubasa's super-powered shove simply thrust him through the window and out into open air. He hung there a moment defying gravity, his mind refusing to believe what had just happened. And as they were on the third floor...

...needless to say he didn't survive.

Benitsbuasa sneered down at the man's corpse. Nobody fucked with her Ashikabi. She counted to three, then hollered at the top of her lungs, alerting everyone on the floor above and below. If Naruto didn't heare this then he was a certified baka! "Kyah!" she screamed, sounding for all intensive purposes like an innocent bystander. "Somebody, do something! That man just jumped out the window-

That was all she had time for before a booted heel came out of nowhere and slammed into her stomach with a small explosion. But Benitsubasa had been ready, her body tensed in preparation against the attack even as she was bodily flung out of the Hospital after Kakizaiki's corpse. She caught sight of her attacker as they leapt out after her and grinned, intercepting another kick with her wrist as she plummeted to the ground far below their backs. A fall like this, while lethal for a mere human, was nothing to a Sekirei.

Then there was no more time for thought, instinct took over, her body flooding with adrenaline as she wrestled with her assailant.

"No. 105, Benitsubasa!" she snarled at her attacker.

"No. 18, Ichiya." replied the scantily-clad melee fighter. "Prepare to be deactivated!"

They struggled against one another for what felt like an eternity as the earth rushed up to greet them, threatening to reduce them to little more than a imprint in the parking lot below. Neither cared. There was only the fight. Beni's opponent, though a significantly higher number than she, soon found herself outmatched. For all her speed the triple digit was obscenely stronger than her, she could feel her wrists beginning to fracure and the girl didn't even have a firm grip on her arms! Perhaps that was why she was able to tear herself away, because suddenly there was-

_Ground._

The two Sekirei jerked apart at the last instant, Ichiya bounding backwards in retreat. The Red Sekirei didn't alter her trajectory in the slightest. She crunched down upon Kakizaki's corpse, breaking bone and showering herself in blood, her grin full of malice and intent. In that instant, she really did resemble her epithet.

The Red Sekirei.

"Well," Ichiya murmurred. "Aren't you a violent one?"

Those words were ignored. She would become as violent as need be so long as it kept Naurto safe.

"Extreme Quake." Beni whispered quietly as she landed, absorbing the impact in the base of her palms and channeling her power outwards at her hated adversary. Her opponent was caught unawares, baffled both by the unorthodox move as well as the stance into which her adversary had landed. There were so many openings she mused, it had to be a trap of some sort. In that, she was right to be wary. But in the end, it was her own indecison that sealed her fate.

Because after roughly three seconds, all her world exploded. Violently. Ruptured. From the point where her fists had first impacted against the ground, a massive and violent outpouring of energy caused the ground of the parking lot to literally burst outwards like someone had detonated a kiloton worth of C4 beneath the asphalt and detonated it all at once. The large blast of green energy tore up the ground around it as it traversed the space between Benitsubasa and Ichiya in the blink of an eye. The black-haired Sekirei was unable to do anything as the destructive power smashed into her, ripping her off her feet.

Just like that it was over.

Benitusbasa was suddenly upon her, a lone fist drawn back, crackling with sparks. Even as Ichiya tried to kick her away the girl simply ducked. Then her arm snapped forward!

"PUL-

A staff carromed into her from behind, catapaulting her away from Ichiya and into a car. It all happened so fast. One moment she'd been about to finish off the hated bitch; the next the hapless metal dented before her passage, molding against her body like so much clay. _Ouch. Ouch! OUCH.!_Groaning, she shook her head, struggling to clear the spots from her visions. Where had that hit come from way in the back there? She knew it hadn't been Ichiya; she'd had that one cornered! So where...

Her head snapped aside seconds before the jagged end of a spear slammed into the car's ruined hood. A thin rent opened in her cheek as she gasped up at her attacker. Before she could rip herself free from the confines of the car and leap back into the battle, the woman's boot slammed into her stomach. Air burst from her lungs in a pained rush.

"No 16, Toyotama." the staff-wielder introduced herself with a sneer as she ground her shoe in. "I'll be your opponent as well! Now...die for me!" Cackling, she stabbed down!

"Fuck! Off!"

Benitusbasa _bucked,_ her arms shearing free from the metal to intercept the deadly edge as it descended again. The difference in strength was almost...surreal. Toyotama might've been two levels higher than Ichiya but it was as if they were world apart. In her weakened state, it took all she had to stave her off; even then it wasn't enough; the edge still descended dangerously. Beni fought to stave it off with all of her considerable might, refusing to give an inch in the face of the encroaching stel.

"You stubborn bitch!" Toyo snarled and pushed down harder. "Give up and die!"

"Never!" Stil she fought, still she resisted, veins bulging dangerously in her arms as she struggled to hold.

"You have no say in the matter!"

So focused was she upon the persistent pinkette that she completely failed to notice the white blur dropping from the rooftop behind her. By the time she realized she wasn't alone here it was simply too late do attempt any form of evasion-a finger had already been pressed against the nape of her neck. Defiant, in her last moments, she struggled to turn her head and look into the eyes of the Sekirei who had deactivated her. An angry hiss greeted her effforts seconds before a familiar incantation snarled throug her ears.

_"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled!_"

"Higa-sama..." Toyotama didn't even have time to cry out another word as her crest faded. Just like that, she was gone. Ichiya didn't fare much better; weakened as she was the blackette was swiftly snared in the folds of her cloth and deactivated in short order, her body gored by the stronger Sekirei's clothed drill. Benitsubasa choked painfully, half-expecting to meet a similair fate. When she did not, she could only blink helplessly in shock.

"You...?!"

"Go to Maison Izumo if you're seeking shelter." The Veiled Sekirei replied after a long moment, lifting up the cowl that had hidden her face. "You'll be safe there." Beni started as she beheld the same visage she'd seeen back in the hallway. Chiho's Sekirei. Uzume. As she looked on the brunette turned toward the window, a tether of cloth shooting up into the broken window. Seconds later, a _very_ vocal Naruto-clever little bastard'd took himself out of the wheelchair while she was gone-found himself unwillingly lowered to the floor.

The first thing he did was race to her side.

"Are you hurt?!"

"I...no." Grunting, the pinkette for herself free. If it hadn't been for Uzume, she'd be dead right now. Saved by the very Sekirei she'd insulted!

"But why?!

"You said you'd cure my Chiho." Uzume grinned. "That's reason enough for me." she frowned, suddenly nervous. "You _can _do it, rigth?"

"Y-Yeah! I mean, it'll take a day or two but-

"You're hired!"

Both teens sweatdropped.

"Hai...?"

Despite herself, Benitsubasa groaned. Almost getting deactivated was bad enough. But this...

Well, it wasn't as though this could get any worse, right?

How little she knew...

* * *

_"I can't believe we got kicked out!"_

"What did you expect?" Naruto offered a wry chuckle as he walked beside her, his hand in hers proving a steady source of warmth despite the lingering chill of winter. "After all, I did kinda kill that Junichi guy, and then you went and tossed that Ashikabi out a window...hrmm?" he slowed, abruptly, the search for a new apartment coming to a dead halt. Benistubasa frowned, a thorn of worry pricking at her heart. Was his wound acting up again? Naruto had sworn up and down that he felt fine after leaving the hospital but that didn't mean he was back in fighting form. Thankfully, he only seemed to be interested in a sign.

"What's up?"

"That." he pointed.

The pair cocked their head aside, reading the plaque. "Accepting new tenants!" it read. And there, below it.

"Maison...Izumo?" The pinkette blinked. That name sounded oddly familiar. Wasn't this where Uzume said she lived?

"Wanna give it a try?"

Naruto shrugged, utterly unknowing of what was to come. "It can't hurt. I mean, the worst they can do is turn us away." Little did they know of the hell that awaited them within! Words could not even begin to describe the horrors that awaited them behind those closed doors. Steeling himself, Naruto slid the door open and stepped inside

"Hello, is the landlady at home-

_SPLOOSH!_

He barely noticed the dark-haired boy darting past before he promptly found himself blasted backward by a terrific, watery impact.

"What dost thou think thou art doing, Minato?!"

"Ts-Tsukiumi, calm down! You just hit someone!"

Indeed she had; poor Naruto lay sprawled across the entrance, twitching spasmodically. A muscle jumped in Benitsubasa's jaw, her eyes narrowing to angry red slits as she ground out a cruse. They'd hurt her Ashikabi! This meant war!

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

**A/N: Aaand there you have it! NarutoxBenitsubasa! Naruto is slightly different the norm that I write; primarily in the fact that this Naruto is normal. No super powers. No Sage Mode. Just some knowledge of hand to hand combat, enough from what you expect out of a mordern day version of him. Slightly stronger than the average Ashikabi, but, against a Sekirei? He'd get his ass beat in no time flat.**

**So, no, he won't be tossing around Rasengans left and right. Also, Benitsubasa is his ONLY Sekirei, so no harems here for once. Shocking, right?! Lol ****The focus was on almost entirely on him this chapter, although Beni stole the spotlight towards the ened. She's such a strange character; I can't help but enjoy any scene she's in, and wonder what she might've been like if she wasn't a dog of MBI and didn't have that grudge with Musubi. As we've seen, she's very devoted to her Ashikabi...**

**Next chapter we get right down to the nitty gritty! It'll be out soon, providing my health holds, so look forward to it ya know!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Hopefully it will tide you over until later this week! Dark times are ahead...**

**(Preview)**

_Benitsubasa bristled at the spectre standing before her. Karasuba. Number four. The Black Sekirei. Dog of MBI. What was she doing here?! She wanted to grab Naruto and run but her muscles wouldn't obey; her body was truly and horribly frozen by fear as she stared into the dread eyes of her adversary._

_She couldn't move._

_"I'm here to take you home with me, Beni-chan." her smile -that tone- brooked no arguement. "The Disciple Squad has need of you." Her gaz slipped to Naruto, scowling behind her. "Both of you." Something in those words made her blood run cold. The Discipline Squad? Aaaargh, this was what she got for helping with that damned escape plan! Stupid Kuno! She'd felt so bad for the girl that she'd had to do something; not it would seem that something was about to end with her forced back to MBI or impaled upon her senpai's blade. Neither of which was very appealing, mind you!_

_"Fuck that!" Naruto stepped forward then, thrusting himself between them, an unyielding rock against which Karasuba's stare broke. He didn't seem to care. She blinked at him, as though baffled by his resistance. Her thin lips pursed tight in an angry scowl at last, uncaring as he dared to raise his bat to her. She was used to getting her way, and the very idea of a mere human challenging her was enough to make the normally calm Karasuba scowl in tight-lipped anger._

_"Move." she said. _

_"No." he refused to obey. "IF Benitsubasa doesn't want to go, then she won't be going." That evoked a change in the woman, her patiences evaporating before his very eyes._

_"You're annoying." she said, raising her blade. "I've changed my mind about you."_

_"No! Don't! Naruto, get away from her!"_

_Benitsubasa dove! Pain ripped up her back as__ that cold blade descended, opening her flesh. Naruto gasped._

_"NOOOOO!"_

**R&R! =D**


	4. Breathe

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to find a Job to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter might be a bit confusing consider I haven't updated in awhile. With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest. **

**On another note, I really enjoyed this chapter. It was funny as hell to write, and we get to delve deeper into Benitsubasa/Naruto's mind and see just what makes 'em tick. Hope ya'll enjoy it! As someone pointed out last chapter, this Naruto isn't entirely as normal as I've claimed. And you were correct, sir! Remember, how I mentioned his mother works at MBI? Lets just say, Naruto has a good reason not to like her. On another note, this is rated M now, folks! You'll soon see why...**

**Well...here ya go! =D Its a looooong one!**

_"Oh death, where is thy victory? Oh grave, where is thy sting?"_

_~?_

**Breathe**

_"FUCKING! APOLOGIZE! NOW!"_

Naruto had to give Benitsubasa credit where it was due; she certainly did know how to lay down the law. In the short time that it had taken him to recover from that terrific impact and reclaim his bearings she'd already laid waste to her adversary in typical Red Sekirei fashion; hoisting the larger woman off the ground despite being a good six inches shorter than her opponent and soaking wet from head to toe. Whatever had happened while he was out, it had obviously been brutal. Who would've thought there were Sekirei in this inn?

Craters pockmarked the street-with the inn somehow being intact-a lampost having fallen, and by its dented state, it seemed as though it had been used as a battering ram. Or a club. He wasn't sure which worried him more; that Benitsubasa had flown into an apocalyptic rage the moment he'd been hurt-or that she'd done this much damage before finally having sated her lust for violence. The other woman _was_ attractive in a way he supposed considering how beaten she looked, what with her blond hair, blue eyes and voluptuous body. Then again, big breasts really weren't really his thing. Besides...

He liked Beni's better.

"Tsukiumi-san!" a voice called from the yard, ripping him out of that fantasy. Naruto caught sight of a head of dark hair rushing past him, still difficult to see with his vision screwed up, but he knew an Ashikabi when he saw one. Terminating the boy's Sekirei _probably _wasn't the best way to ingratiate themselves to the inn's owner. No matter how much Benitsubasa might want to. He knew that's exactly what she would do if he left her to her own devices; the sound of a fist meeting flesh merely confirmed those fears. Benitusbasa was an absolute _terror_ when she was angry; he wasn't even sure it was within his power to calm her down anymore.

"Ano...are you alright?"

Naruto flopped himself onto his back, cringing slightly at the way his body protestd. He didn't know what he was looking at. A shrine maiden? Another Sekirei? He wasn't sure. Well, at least this one wasn't attacking him like the other, at least. That made her alright in his book.

"Could you give me a hand?" he asked.

"Hai!"

"Whoa! Easy!"

She tugged him upright with one hand-despite the fact that he was just as tall as her, helping him to his feet with ease. That settled it. Definitely a Sekirei. If she was at all concerned for the plight of her friend, she did little to show it, though. Or was she really that naive? One could only wonder.

"You...You're stronger than ya look, aint'cha?"

"That's because I'm a Fist Type!"

"...Right." Like Benitsubasa, then. He'd have to remember that if they ever fought.

"Are you certain you're alright?" she was staring at his leg he realized the awkward way upon which he stood.

"Fine. Just...fine." Grunting, the blond propped himself up as best he could, trying not to put too much weight on his injured leg, and craned his head out towards the road. It wasn't easy. That water Sekirei's first blast had done more damage than he'd thought-just standing proved difficult. It was weak and sore, he doubted he could do much with it.

His voice was another story.

"Beni!"

"Naruto?!" the relief in her voice was so thick it was almost tangible, though he couldn't make out her expression from here. "Are you alright?!"

"Just fine!" His vision was beginning to clear now, he could clearly see that she had the other Sekirei in a stranglehold. But a terrible feeling was roiling in the pit of his stomach, a nauseating dread that something very, very, _very_ bad was about to happen to his beloved Sekirei. Naruto couldn't explain it, only that he knew. "Quick! Drop her!"

Something certainly could be said for the strength of their bond; because Beni reacted instantly and without hesitation, releasing her beaten enemy to the street and backing away. Just in time too; scarce had she done so than a lance of water pierced the air, tearing open the left side of her cheek. Now, Naruto didn't consider himself very smart. But he knew what had just happened. If the pinkette had disobeyed him, and still held on to this "Tsukiumi" person in spite of his order, she would've bee gone. Had she not relinquished her hold on the blond, that hardened water would've pierced her throat. He would've lost her. Lost. Her.

Suddenly, it was Naruto who felt anger.

"What the hell was that?!" He was suddenly on his feet, moving despite his bad leg, interposing himself between Benitsubasa and Tsukiumi, wrenching the former away and out of harms way, grabbing her adversary before the blonde Sekirei could hope get another strike in on her personage. Just in time, too. He felt his jacket open-the hard leather parting as a blade of hardened water cut into his unprotected stomach and open another very much unwated rent in his body. Naruto hissed and doubled over in pain, eye eyes a thin rivulet of blood leaking down the back of his jeans. To his credit, he didn't let go of Tsukium's wrist. What was it with being attacked by the enemy these days?! That was twice now! If this continued he'd start to think himself a masochist! How did he get himself into these situations?!

"Fool!" the other sekirei admonished him, withdrawing her watery weapon-but not her arm-with a scowl. "Unhand me! This is a fight between Sekirei! Know your pla-

Naruto's left eye twitched. "Now!"

_"PULVERIZER!"_

The clenched knuckles of Benitusbasa's red, sparking fist shot over Naruto's shoulder and plowed into Tsukiumi's cheek with all the force of a tank; silencing that syllable. For a moment the ninth Sekirei simply stood in shock, baffled as her cheek bent inwards from the sudden strike. Then velocity took _over_ wrenching her free of the boy's surprising grasp, bodily catapulating the well-endowed woman into the road within a devastating crack of gravel meeeting and greeting her skin. If it had been just that, she might've been able to get back up and continue the fight.

But momentum wasn't quite finished with her just yet. Nay, the water wielder found herself _flying,_ powerless to stop her advance as she unwillingly-unwittingly-performed another bounce then another, and another _and another still_, skidding and slidding across the street until she slammed into the Maison Izumo with a splintering crunch. Ouch. Naruto very nearly cringed aside as he watched the veranda disintegrate under her harshly unexpected landing. Whomever owned that house wasn't going to be very happy when they saw that...

"Tsukiumi-san!"

There was that boy again, wailing piteously now as he struggled to dig his Sekirei out of the rubble. He almost felt sorry for him, offing his Sekirei like that. Naruto sighed and tried to stand-

Bad idea. Very bad idea.

Without warning, his leg buckled under his weight, nearly toppling him. Benitsubasa was suddenly there, grabbing him and leaping away to safety as the debris exploded in a deluge of water. Tsukiumi was still alive. And if that angry shriek was any indication, she wasn't very happy. Benitusbasa's own growl wasn't very encouraging, either. Gods, it was so easy to forget somtimes that she was a _monster _when it came to physical strength. He was pretty sure she could bench press a bus if she wanted to.

"Nrgh!" He cringed, his wound flared up as they landed.

"Naruto?!"

"I'm fine." he hissed, only gasping when his wound decided to betray him. How the hell had this happened? They'd gone looking for a place to stay and been drawn into another Sekirei battle. And once more he was injured. Again. His weakness infuriated him-his inability to be anything more than a shield for his Sekirei. He'd been able to beat that scum of an Ashikabi, but against someone like Tsukium, he simply couldn't hope to stack up. He hated that, being powerless while Benitusbasa did all the fighting. Oh sure he had a bat and some skill in martial arts but he'd already seen what little good that did against a Sekirei. No, he couldn't hope to stand up against somone like Tsukiumi and win the day. Naruto didn't like that.

_Hated it._

"Snap out of it!" Beni jarred him out of his own self-loathing with her own words. His Sekirei was supporting him, helping him stand. Just like she always did.

"You need to be more careful, godamnit!" she admonished him teary-eyed. Her face was so close to his he could easily make out the pinkest of tints on her cheeks and just how wonferfully red those unnaturally colored orbs were. He could feel her breath rolling over his face, warm and soft, bringing with it the scent of peppermint.

"You're right." what the hell was he thinking, letting that get to him? Yes, he wanted to become stronger for her sake but not if it meant losing her. "Thanks. You snapped me out of my funk, there." He reached down, a hand ruffling her sakura-colored tresses with loving tenderness. "I'm really glad you're my Sekirei."

"Naruto-kun...

Really, he shouldn't have been surprised when Benistubasa decided to kiss him. Brilliant ruby red wings burst from her back, spreading across the street. Not a moment too soon; because it appeared that Tsukiumi had somehow dug herself out of the rubble and reclaimed her second wind, despite her Ashikabi's quailing protests.

"Impudent sow!" She swore, wiping a driblet of blood from her lips. "I'll kill thee! I'LL KILL THEE!"

Neither Ashikabi nor Sekirei heard her.

"I won't disappoint you this time," Benitsubasa whispered as stared into his eyes, whirling around to face her opponent. Impossibly those wings seemed to glow even brighter than before. They were larger too, violently stretching across the street. Abruptly they shrank, enfolding her a sinister scarlet aura, wreathing her in bower from head to toe. Thick cutlets of crimson lightning swarmed her body, veins standing on end just beneath her slender skin This was it, he realized. Her Norito. He'd never heard it before. Incredible power, the like of which he'd never seen.

_"This is the-_

She never got to finish.

Instead Benitsubasa gasped, her Norito sputtering and dying on her lips the power fleeing her before it could take effect. A wave of terrible dread settled over her shoulders like an invisible ocean, rooting them in place, preventing her from taking so much as another step forward. She found herself face to face not with Tsukiumi, but a dark eyed woman with redy eyes, her hair the color of lavender. Not much to look at, but one glance in those cold orbs inspired utter dread. And she wasn't even looking at her!

_"Tsukiumi-san," _the devil herself smiled benignly at the blond,_ "I'm almost certain I've told you violence is unacceptable in Maison Izumo." _the watery woman seemed to collapse in upon herself, the will to fight literally leeching out of her body as she met that hellish stare.

"B-But Miya-dono-

"You attacked her Ashikabi first." the lavenderette replied politely. "Did you not expect her to retaliate?"

"The damages to the inn-

"Will come out of Sahashi-san's rent." the smile didn't fade in the slightest. "After all, this only happened because he failed to keep you under**...control."** There it was! Naruto and Benitsubasa quietly quailed when they saw the Hanya whisper into existence over her shoulder, its eyes and tongue writhing madly. It took everything they had not to faint outright,...and they weren't even the focus of that massive malice. What had Uzume been thinking, recommending this place to them?!

"WHAT?!" A wail from the black haired boy confirmed his identity.

**"Is that a problem?"**

"N-Not at all Miya-san...

Beni squeaked and hid behind Naruto.

"Don't let her hurt me!"

"Me?!"

"Please forgive Tsukiumi's reckless behavior," the woman continued, turning her glowing gaze upon them. "She can't control herself sometimes. Perhaps you should leave, before she slips again? I might not be here to control her next time."

Benitsubasa was all too happy to concede!

"Y-Yeah, maybe we should look somewhere else...

"Oi! Miya!" A familiar voice interjected before the pinkette could finish speaking. "Stop! Don't scare them off!" Uzume all but _flew _out of the inn in her haste to prevent them from leaving, her shoes digging great gouges into the roads. "These are the two I was telling you about! The ones who'll treat my Chiyo!" Just like that, the hanya dissapeared, Miyra was a harmless landlady once more. But Naruto and Beni weren't fooled, he knew full what he had just seen and so did she...it was like staring into the ninth circle of hell!

"Oh my," she apologized, "I had no idea you were looking for a room. If you're still interested, please come inside." Without another word she turned and walked away, all grace and lethal poise. Was that a sword she'd had in hand? Where the hell had that thing come from?! Naruto gulped, suddenly painfully aware of just how close they'd come to death.

"Damnit that was close," Uzume seemed to deflate in onto herself the moment Miya was out of earshot. "Sorry if she scared you guys-

"SCARED?!" Benitsubasa thrust herself between Naruto and the other Sekirei with an angry shriek. "She almost _killed_ us! What the hell kinda place is this?!"

"Ehehehe," The brunette chuckled, "Its kind of a long story." Abruptly, her gaze softened, swiveling to Naruto. "Neh, Chiyo's in my room, and she's not doing so good without her treatments. So before you leave, could you at least...

Benitsubasa and Naruto exchanged a significant glance, contemplating. _Temporary._ The same thought seemed to flicker through their minds. Neither wanted to live overlong with a woman who could make a _single digit_ quiver in her boots like that. Anyone who could so was someone to be feared and avoided at all cost. Honestly, it was times such as these that Benitsubasa regretted not mentioning MBI's little black card to Naruto. She had thought about doing so once or twice but that meant exposing them to MBI and that was something she wished to avoid at all costs. Beisides, Naruto seemed to genuinely love working and the idea of telling him he couldn't simply because she didn't like it was wounding, somehow.

In the end, pinkette and blond agreed.

"We'll stay." Naruto decided. "But only until Chiho-chan is better."

"And _only_ 'till then, damnit!" Benitsubasa was quick to add, though she tried hard not to stare at those watermelons. Naruto noticed.

"Hey," he said softly, earning a look from his only Sekirei. He placed a hand on her head, ruffling her pink hair gently. "I get it. I'm glad you're still with me. You okay? No injuries or anything?" He saw her shrink down, trying to hide under his palm and conceal her flushing face. It didn't take her long to give up on that though and she instead moved closer to him, turning her head into his hand.

"Umm, are _you_ okay?" she asked, looking up at him. Her eyes were big and bright, and filled with worry.

"Yeah." He smiled reassuringly, touching a hand to his tomach. "Just a scratch."

"You worried me."

"You worried me, baka." Naruto fired back, smiling. "Godamnit, you're always so reckless...but I guess that's what I love about you."

"I-Idiot! Don't say it in public!"

"Ho?" Her Ashikabi grinned foxily. "What's wrong with saying I looooove you?"

"Moh! C'mere!"

They shared a chaste kiss, her wings blossoming brilliantly once more in the muggy afternoon.

"Aw," Uzume cooed. "Aren't you two sweet?" Just the sight of them reminded her of what she missed with her Chiho. Hopefully all that was about to change soon. If Naruto could heal her Ashikabi, she wouldn't have to work with that bastard Higa ever again. She could be free. It was the promise of such freedom that had inspired her to bring Chiho here in the first place. MBI was absolutely out of the question after what she'd done to help Matsu and even then, she didn't trust them not to blackmail her, either. No...

...Naruto was her only option.

"Oh, that's adorable!" Kazehana swooned, earning baffled looks from everyone involved. "Aren't you two the cutest couple! I wish I had an Ashikabi that devoted! Or any, for that matter!"

"Indeed! Why aren't thou like that with me, Minato?!" Tsukiumi demanded of her own partner. "I am thy rightful wife, after all!"

"Musubi want's a kiss, too!"

"Ku, too!"

Just like that, the battle was forgotten as Minato's Sekirei had him in their sights.

_"Heh?!"_

* * *

In the end Naruto and Benitsubasa settled in rather swiftly, despite their own inherent fear of Miya.

Naruto didn't have that many belongings to begin with beyond his medical supplies, and she had even less on her personage. Just the as-of-yet unrevealed card and her outfit. That was it. In any case her Ashikabi was trued to his word, swiftly getting to work treating Chiyo-under Uzume's watchful eye-leaving her to wander the halls of Izumo and meet he fellow tenants, temporary though they might be. It was...difficult not to make a face at some, or lash out at others, despite knowing only Tsukiumi was responsible for wounding her precious person.

It grew even wors as time dragged on.

By twelve, her nerves were pulled like violin strings knobbed to their tightest. By one, the strings drew close to shearing; by one-thirty they began to snap. Taking a nap in her room killed at least five hours, but waking up alone to the sounds of Minato's Sekirei only reminded her of this god awful situation. She had to get away now; immediately; flee to some shadowy corner or even better _punch something_; maybe drag Naruto out of Uzume's room and screw him silly. Something. Anything, to relieve her stress.

She had to.

For her sake, if not that of Naruto's.

It hadn't been at all bad at first. That Kusano girl actually seemed kind of nice. Matsu was a little creepy, but a swift punch to the solar plexus had prevented anymore gropping. Musubi seemed...nice? Benitsubasa's temper did have a limit, but that limit had been obliterated by the simple-minded girl. She was nice. Weak as hell when compared to her, but still nice. In a naive, high hopes sort of way. The idea that she would be terminated by an enemy Sekirei someday-or worse, by herself-was almost sad. But even then, she'd been able to hold herself together, albeit barely.

Naruto would've applauded her for not punching someone's lights out, she thought. He was always swift to point out her good points. Yet another thing she loved about him...no matter what he gave her. Unbidden, she reached up to touch at her hair, fingering the daisy clips he'd bought her. One of them had broken during her battle with Tsukiumi, she could see a few stray strands of pink poking into her peripheals. But, even then, it was precious to her. This was her first gift. A sign of just how much her Ashikabi loved her. She almost shuddered to think of what would've happened to her had they never met...

"Ara, whatever's got you so down?"

Benitsubasa nearly swallowed her tongue when she saw Kazehana sitting out on the verranda. The buxom blackette was just ahead of her, cradling of bottle of sake to her bossom was though it were a long lost lover or something. It might very well be, the way she she deep-throating it. Even from here she could smell the stuff on her. Oddly enough the woman's face seemed a good deal more flushed than it should be; this was no act of over-indulgence at work, but if not that then...

_No._

Stubbornly dismissing that terrible thought, the crimson terror folded her arms and glared bloody red daggers at the single-digit.

"Whaddya want?"

"My, so rude. Here, come sit." Kazehana smiled, patting the spot beside her. "I just wanted to talk."

"About?" The Red Sekirei's back shot ramrod straight.

"About that brilliant boy of yours." came the even reply. "He's very dedicated, isn't he?"

"He is." It took everything Benitsubasa had not to school herself into silence and not slug her for that remark. Naruto was beyond dedicated. That word didn't even begin to scratch the surface. She could launch into an hour long speech and even then she still wouldn't be able to describe her feelings for him, or her to hers. Eventually she relented and took a seat beside the sake swindler. Wow. Even at this distance, she could feel the heat radiating off her body; she was like a human furnace. It had nothing to do with the sake. A niggling doubt pushed at the back of her mind, but the pinkette stubbornly ignored it.

"Thirsty?" Kazehana offered her the bottle. For a moment, Benitsubasa considered refusing. Then her anger got the better of her.

"Gimme that!"

She snatched the bottle out of those pale hands and took a long draught...and immediately regretted it. The sake was strong, her eyes watering, the liquid burning her throat and threatening to come racing back up her throat even as she swallowed. What was this, pure alchohol or something?!

"Guh...what is this stuff?!"

"Why, sake of course." Kazehana smiled benignly.

"It tastes...awful!"

All she got to that was a shrug.

They sat there in silence, the quiet only broken by the sounds of Minato's Sekire somewhere deeper within the inn.

"Your Ashikabi's very loving." The blackette said at last. "Are you his only Sekirei?"

"Of course!" Benitsubasa snapped, flushing and glowering all at once. "I'm the only one he needs!"

"Really?" Kazehana titled her head, genuinely baffled. "I would've thought he'd have more by now...

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Her senpai simply stole another sip of sake. A forlorn wind seemed to stir between them, tugging at their hair.

"Oh, nothing...

Beni wasn't sure what to make of this woman. She certainly wasn't one of Minato's Sekirei that much was certain but that didn't make her feel relieved. If anything, it only put her even further on edge. She'd seeen the way Naruto had gawped at her earlier. It had only been for an instant, bu,t she had seen. And so had Kazehana. Whatever girly game she was playing her, Benitsubasa wanted no part of it. But was she even playing at all? What if she was entirely serious? If she was truly reacting to Na-

"Careful you don't lose him." Abruptly the wind-wielder rose, severing that thought with a single smile. "I'd hate to see a love so pure be cut short." Before Benitsubasa could reply, she was gone in a swirl of wind. _Grrr, that no good hussy!_

That settled it! Benitsubasa did _not _like the way Kazehana was making eyes at _her _man. Her Ashikabi! She'd descended into something of funk before when she'd caught the windy woman staring at her destined one but now, with that admission, her feelings of dread only worsened. Yes, she knew that it was perfectly reasonable for Kazehana to be reacting, but the very thought of sharing him with someone so well-endowed was not pleasant. It...hurt. More than she had any right to. More than that niggling annoyances; just the thought of being compared to someone like that, was enough to invoke old insecurities and make her start second guessing herself all over again.

Kazehana had it all; charm, wit, and a body to match both. Her skin was the color of cream, the perfect blend between pale and tan. Her lips, those hips...she had everything Benitsubasa didn't, power she could never hope to wield. Being a single digit certainly helped her case. And then there was her power over the wind; she could end an adversary before they could even get close. Benitsubasa... only had her fists. Time and time again those fists had been enough, but twice now they'd failed to prevent her Ashikabi from being injured.

To make matters worse, Sahashi Minato-the fool!-had to walk up and introduce himself and worsen her mood. It took everything she had not to snap his neck.

"Ah, I know we got off on the wrong foot," he said, meekly extending a hand, "but I just wanted to thank you for not terminating..."

"Touch me and you start losing limbs," Benitsubasa warned in a low monotone.

The poor boy jerked his arm back as if he'd been _scalded._

"U-Um...

A muscle jumped in Benitsubasa's jaw.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Benitsubasa knew the boy wasn't truly at fault for the injuries her Ashikabi had suffered. Junichi was to blame for the first injury and Tsukiumi the second. Minato wasn't to blame for either of their actions. He was, however, unable to control his Sekirei and if not for her timely intevention, Naruto might've suffered a great deal more than a flesh wound. That was utterly unforgiveable. If he was going to wing four Sekirei, then he should be able to control them! But instead he let his girls run rampant, with no control over them! And because of that Naruto had almost...almost...

"A-Alright, I understand that you're not happy-

_"HAPPY?!"_ That did it; Benitsubasa's emotions, the strings that had been snapping for the last half hour, exploded! "Your stupid bitch hurt my Ashikabi! And now...now...I'm in the same building as her! OF COURSE I'M NOT HAPPY, YOU FUCKING JACKASS! I'M FUCKING PISSED OFF! AND ITS ALL _YOUR_ FUCKING FAULT!"

Poor Minato looked like he was going to wet himself in that instant.

"I...ah...that is to say...

"Oi oi oi, what's all the screaming for? Am I missing something here?"

Naruto was suddenly there, striding toward her down the hall, a towel slung over his shoulder. He looked a good deal more relaxed since she had seen him last -and he was no longer limping- but that easygoing visage evaporated the moment he saw the hurt look on Minato's face, the hot sparks of anger dancing in his girl's eyes.

"Where were you?" Benitsubasa frowned.

"Bathouse." he replied, effortlessly deflecting her attempt at evasion with a strained smile. "Don't give me that look. Its been a long day, and I need one. Now, what did you do to this poor kid?" Benistusbasa didn't try to reply, she was suddenly assaulted with a mental image through their bond. Theirs was an unusual one, sometimes she could feel what he was feeling or in rarer cases, see what he had seen. That was happening to her at this very instant, and what she saw hit her with all the force of a typhoon; made her blood run cold.

_"Ara, Naruto-kun, whatever are you doing out here?" she saw Miya through his eyes, and nearly quailed at the sight. Apparently he'd gone more than just bathe since tending to Chiyo. She couldn't see anything beyond what he saw, but she could feel his emotions; concern, worry and very real fear._

_"Looking for you, actually...Miya-dono."_

_"Oh my," she replied, touching a hand to her cheek. "Whatever would you want with an old widow like me-_

_"Cut the crap." Naruto snapped, his words harsh and biting. "You know what I want; why I'm here. Teach me how to use my old man's sword. Now."_

_"And why should I do this?" __Something seemed to spark in those dull red eyes of hers, a predator, ready to pounce. "That weapon has been in my possession for quite some time now. I don't see why I should hand it over to you so suddenly." There was something in them that went beyond mere recognition. They knew each other she realized. She didn't know how Naruto knew this frightful woman only that he did, and the way he spoke sent shivers shooting down her spine._

_"I..." His vision snapped to the side, and she could feel a heat in his cheeks. "I need to be able to protect her."_

_She didn't ask who "she" was._

_"You may have your father's blood, but, you are still not a Sekirei." Miya warned; there was a steel to her tone that made Beni want to curl up in a corner and cry. "I can't guarantee you'll survive if I show you how to used the blade, much less beat a years worth of experience into you in one day-_

"Earth to Benitsubasa!"

"H-Hai?"

She blinked, realizing he was still staring at her, the flashback sputtering and dying. Naruto knew Miya? And he was learning how to use a sword? What was going on here? Why was he keeping secrets from her? What had suddenly caused this change in him? Why was he hellbent on protecting her so badly?

"I asked you a question, sweetheart." Naruto's voice tugged her back to reality once more.

"I-I didn't do anything...

Naruto groaned.

_"Beni."_

"This asshole was annoying me!" she snapped, jabbing an insolent fnger at a baffled Minato. "It's not m-my fault! Not like I did anything wrong, and it wasn't wrong, I mean...ah...I should proably just shut up now."

She babbled under Naruto's questioning stare. Didn't he understand? Minato was Tsukiumi's _Ashikabi_. That made him an enemy in her book. The jury was out on the rest of his flock, but if they made any moves on his body, she'd slaughter them. Crazy landlady or not! She wasn't entirely sure about Uzume either-though she seemed to care more about her Ashikabi than anything else. It was cute really. Benitsubasa could understand that level of devotiion; because she felt the same for Naruto. Which was _exactly _why she didn't want to share! The very idea of a harlot like Kazehana-or anyone-forcing their way into this happy bliss Beni'd built up just for the two of them was enough to send her into tears-

Her Ashikabi was suddenly there, enfolding her in a tight embrace.

"Well," Naruto sighed at Minato, tucking the smaller Sekirei under an arm. "You'll just have to forgive whatever she said. She's very protective." He nuzzled her cheek and just like that all those negative feels were gone again. Here in his arms, she was happy as a lark. Nothing could touch her. The one person who _could_ hurt her the most was the only one who never would. She knew him, trusted him implicitiy. Naruto would sooner try and end himself than hurt her by this point. That was why she loved him. His attention, his love. His everything. He was devoted to her as she was to him. Forever and ever. There was just no way he'd ever betray her, not-

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE BEST!"

That line of thought withered and died as someone slammed into him-violently-from the side, all but ripping the battered blond from his grasp.

_"Mmmph!"_ Naruto found his face muffled between a pair of much larger breasts, the breath alll but quashed from his lungs. "Uzume...san?"

"She's healed!" The star-wearing Sekirei was all but dancing such was her glee, swinging the baffled blond round and round like an out of control carosel. "I don't know what you did, but she's healed! She's even up and walking! I don't know what you did but thank you! Thank you thank you THANK YOU! I could just kiss you!" Impossibly she crushed him even tighter to her chest, seeminigly ignorant of the boy's flailing limbs so caught up was she in her glee. Needless to say, our resident Red Sekirei didn't take kindly to that.

"Baka! You're killing him!"

His first reaction was thus:

"Uzume...san...suffocating...

"Oh, crap!"

"Ara, it would be such a shame if I had to kick you out for killing him." Miya was suddenly there with a benign smile but there would no mistaking that aura. Or the Hanya.

"Sorry, Miya!"

"Gods, that's it!" Benitsubasa had suffered through all she could today; growliing, she ripped her precious partner away from the busty brunette and began to drag him back to their room. She desperately needed some one-on-one time with her Ashikabi to soothe her frayed nerves before she hauled off and destroyed the inn altogether. It certainly didn't help that the sun had long since set-even with her nap it felt like a mountain had settled over her shoulders, weighing her down with each and every step. Thankfully, she knew the cure for that.

"Oi!" Naruto cringed at the firm grip she had on his arm. "What're you-

"Bed!" She growled. "Now!"

* * *

_"Oomph!"_

Naruto felt the breath burst from his lungs as Benitsubasa bodily tossed him onto the bed. "What's the rush for cryin' out-!" Even as he began to rise she was suddenly there, pinning him with her body, caging him with her lips. She was pleased to see that didn't protest after that, silentlly seceeding to her superior strength. Tongues tangled. Hands wandered. It wasn't long before their clothes started to fly; a shoe there, followed by a sock, then her bra, his pants, followed by _her_ shirt and _his_ underwear, _her_ clips-

Naruto paused suddenly as her hair came tumbling down, a rough palm cradling her soft cheek, an unspoken frown marring his face at the broken daisies she still wore. Stubbornly, she remained atop him, stradling her lover, silently reveling in his stiffness against her. Say what you will, but Benitsubasa liked being on top. It wasn't about power nor control, it didn't even have anything to do with it being her favorite postions. She'd felt far too self-concsious for her own liking these last few hours, it was a radical relief to become her confident, domineering self once more.

_Mine._

Naruto was hers. And she was his.

_Mine!_

Benitsubasa resolved right then and there; she wouldn't share him, unless anything short of certain death was involved. Maybe not even then.

_MINE!_

She delighted in the feel of his skin against hers, soaking it all in, reveling as her body ached for his. Her eyes traced every inch of him, committing the new scars to her memory. That already-healed cut on his stomach where Tsukiumi had slashed him hours ago, the olden injury inflicted by Junichi back in February, little more than a bad memory now. Once again, his hands touched at her hair. She only ever let it down his prescence but now she was quietly hoping he wouldnt notice the ruinated state of her hair clips. He did.

"They're broken." he murmurred, suddenly sullen.

"Blame the water bitch." she bucked against him, struggling out of her shorts through use of her legs alone. "I should've fucking terminated her." She shouldn't have done said that, though. Just like that-the smile was back. With reinforcements. Naruto pushed upwards suddenly, earning a startled squeal from her as he reached up and took ahold of her hips, his stiff shaft piercing her effortlessly. Then he started to rock into her, the motions sending jagged shards of pleasure shooting up and down her spine. She came in short order. His lips were suddenly on hers again, wings blossoming as he stifled the cry that threatened to fill the night.

"Love it when you talk dirty, beautiful."

"Love you." she whispered between ferverent kisses, gasping quietly as he filled her once again.

"Love you more."

Benitsubasa wanted to _melt. _Was it even possible to be loved this much? To feel the same? She didn't know. She didn't care. All she knew was that she did; that each instant she spent with him convinced her that she was utterly unworthy of being his Sekirei. Of being his. But Beni would try. She would try her darndest. She would win this misbegotten little game. She wanted to live with him. Marry him. Bear his children. Grow old with him. Everything and anything, whatever he wanted, so long as this wonderously incredible feeling never left her. Not that Beni would ever let him know that.

"Massage." she demanded imperiously, sliding off him with a subtle shiver. "I'm feeling stiff."

"You're awfully bossy today." Naruto chuckled and raised his hands, preparing to do just that.

"Very funny! I'll have you know that-

The words trailed off into a sputtering flush as his lips graced her cheek.

"Yes, your highness."

"Hmmph! Just because you're good at this doesn't mean I'm not building up a resitance to your methods or _mmmmmmmmmy GOD!"_

Tiny mewls of pleasure fled from her lips as he attacked the tension in her shoulders, strong fingertips working out days worth of tension in a matter of moments. Needless to say Benitsubasa was reduced to a quivering moaning mass in short order. Naruto gave the best massages. Human though he might be, she always found herself relieved and relaxed after even the lightest of massages. She turned, prepared to grant him the very same courtesy, ready to slide onto him once more-

Then the door flung itself open. A smiling Miya stared back at them, her eyes glowing dangerously.

"Ara, I'm not certain if I told you this but...

Trollishly, her smile deepened.

_"Illicit activities are not allowed at Maison Izumo."_

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Naruto blanched. Benitsubasa quivered.

Impossibly, Miya's smile only deepened.

"I suggest you run, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Everything went downhill after that night. Not only did our intrepid couple discover that sex was _forbidden _in Maison Izumo that night-the action of which resulted in a merry chase around said inn, but their own actions seemed to inspire a new craze amongst Minato's own Sekirei. The poor boy would be bemoaning the loss of his virginity for weeks to come...

After that fiasco, Naruto resolved to stay and monitor Chiho's condition for another three days before packing up and leaving. Benitsubasa knew the real reason he was staying-to train under Miya. She also knew trying to talk him out of such folly would be fruitless, even if he didn't seem to improve by leaps and bounds. There was so much she wanted to ask him and yet she couldn't; not without revealing that she'd accidentally dove inside his head an rummaged through his most sacred secrets. It made her feel filthy. Dirty. She couldn't bring herself to say anything though, not without risking her relationship.

So she held her silence, waiting and praying for Chiho to recover enough so that she might finally be free of the hell that was Maison Izumo.

Then it happened...

_...they arrived._

They came out of nowhere; Minato went out with his Sekirei the one day and when he returned, he had company. Benitsubasa had no idea who they were. She assumed one, a rather plain looking boy, was an ashikabi and that the girl, also plain looking by the standards of their species, was his sekirei.

The boy was nondescript in every sense of the word, from his light jeans to his dark shirt. The only thing that really stood out about him were the green eyes. He was short, too. Benitsubasa didn't know much about the anatomy of humans, but it was almost laughable that she _taller _than him by a good two inches. The girl was even shorter, her pale, blonde hair, and body not utterly lacking by even the Red Sekirei's standards. At least she had some sort of figure...this little waif of a girl didn't even have was only her blue pleated skirt and tunic that made her stand out as anything other than ordinary.

And yet...

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Benitsubasa stared pointedly at the pair. Naruto couldn't help but agree with that sentiment. Chiho was up and about again with no trace of the virus that had crippled her only a mere day before. By all rights they should have been gone hours ago. But, on some level, he'd wanted to stay and bid Minato farewell. Benitsubasa had finally worked up the nerve to reveal her little black card, and while the idea of having a home of their own was more than appealing...this place had been a Haven to them, however temporary. It just didn't feel right for them to leave without giving their goodbyes to everyone first.

It was the mistake of a lifetime.

"Oh thank kami, you guys are still here!" Minato heaved in relief upon seeing them.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, shouldering his pack. "We were just about to leave, actually."

"Dumbass here wanted to say goodbye first- _ITAI!"_ Benitsubasa started, only to yelp as her Ashikabi elbowed her in the ribs. "What?! You said it yourself! I want to be shut of all this and get that house we were looking at the other day! Those were _your_ words!" She was ready to be done with this place and that blue-balling landlady; they hadn't been able to have any sex or anything remotely close to it for the last three days because of her! It was torture! She didn't think she'd be able to last another day with a lack of that kind of intimacy! Or that crazy Kazehana!

"P-Please don't leave yet!" Minato begged!

Blond and pinkette craned their necks aside, a question mark popping up over their heads.

_...hai?"_

The ronin student quickly cleared the way for the other boy.

"Shigi-kun, this is who I mentioned." he started. "P-Please!"

"Um, yo? I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto introduced himself, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "And you are...?"

"Haruka Shigi," the newcomer nodded, nervously eyeing the weapon buckled to the blonde's belt. "So, he can help?" Shigi glanced at Minato. The latter winced clearly unprepared to answer that question. Naruto's gaze cut right through him like any blade, promising a great deal of pain if this situation wasn't explained. And soon.

"Ano...that is to say..." Minato chuckled nervously.

Benitsubasa pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Help? Help with what?

_What were they about to be asked to do?_

"Minato-kun..." Naruto spoke with a strained smile. She could see his knuckles already going white as he clenched his fists around the hilt of his newly acquired blade. It was painfully obvious what was about to happen, he was going to be drawn into something, and Benitsubasa with him. "Would you kindly tell me what the _hell_ is going on here _before_ I chop you up into little pieces?"

* * *

_(One lengthy explanation later...)_

_**"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!"**_

Minato and Shigi both cringed beneath this verbal assualt, the younger boys' wincing as their elder shouted them down in vehement fashion.

Matsu's own explanation had already strained the limits of his incredulity but this; the _naivete_ that they would simply be able to escape from the capital without being caught was almost laughable-nay! It was laughable in every sense of the word! Naruto considered himself a good person; he always willing to help others, but even he knew when a plan was doomed to fail. What rankled him was that everyone seemed to support it. The entire in-minus Tsukiumi-had rallied around the idea! Even Uzume wanted to help! Help, after she'd only just gotten her Ashikabi back! Didnt she see how risky this was?!

"Bro," the brunette started, "You helped heal my Chiho. I thought you'd be up for this?"

"No." his eyes were ice, his words colder than the antartic. "I'm not doing it. Throw your life away if you want, but I won't."

"Naruto-san...

Naruto's gaze snapped to the Ashikabi in question, his former patient staring quietly at him in silent defiance of his arguement. She smiled softly at him, fidgeting slightly. He couldn't help but blanch at her. It was true, without his interference, Chiho would still be ill, and Uzume would still be under Higa's control. But no matter how much they might want him to-no matter how the others might rant and rave, he simply couldn't afford to yield to their plea. He wasn't afraid of dying, but he was risking more than just his own life.

If Shigi and Kuno didn't want to fight, that was _their_ business! Not his! He wasn't about to start waving his sword around just so two runts could escape! No matter how much they might love each other..._no! Gah! Stay strong Naruto! Resist! You can't risk Benitsubasa over this!_

Benitsubasa tugged at his sleeve. Her bright red eyes stared longingly into his.

"We should help them." she said.

Jaws dropped.

"But...I...

"Ara, of course you should help!" Naruto started in surprise, bristling as Kazehana draped herself over him. The blackette had become awfully clingy as of late; finding excuses to speak with him, or even touch him from time to time. She wasn't his Sekirei, damn but she acted like it though! For once he didn't shake her off.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Benitsubasa pinched her nose in aggravation, "But the bitch is right. We need to help these guys. 'Sides, I know what you're thinking, baka. Don't worry about me," she made a fist, her knuckles popping menacingly. "I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way!" There was a silence as everyone stared at him, awaiting his answer.

In the end, the blond uttered only a single word.

_"Fuck."_

* * *

An escape plan.

Somehow, someway, they'd been bound up in it, helpless to the whims of fate this strange and sordid fate. Naruto had been adamant against it at first. Once, in another life, Benitsubasa would've laughed at such a thing ; she would have scoffed at such a notion, scorned the fact that such a weakling want to escape the capital. But for all their weakness, Kuno and Shigi loved each other and that was something she understood. Naruto was her everything. If this little one loved her Ashikabi as much as she claimed-and she certainly did-then they were honor bound to ensure they made out safely. There was just one problem.

_The Discipline Squad._

They'd come out of nowhere, making a mess of things despite everyone's best efforts. It certainly didn't helpt that Tsukiumi had decide to abstain from the battle. Stupid bitch and her stupid morals. Perhaps, had she been here, things might have been different. As things stood, Uzume was busy battling back Haihane and Musubi was...

...not active.

A muscle jumped in Benitsubasa's jaw. If only she'd been quicker! She'd let her fellow fist-type go first as something of a courtesy...and she'd lost. Godamnit! Shit! In her time at Maison Izumo, she'd come to see the impulsive girl as a sister of sorts, and now she was...gone.

Benitsubasa glowered at her opponent. She wasn't much to look at; a tall, slender young woman with raven black hair. Those ebony tresses framed an angular face from which odd, and mismatched eyes shone; one orb was the color of dried blood and bright like the sun itself, the other duller than the darkest depths, its rippling violet swirls seeming to stare into space. She was eerie to look at all things considered; especially as one consideredher outfit consisted almost enitrely of black spandex. Definitely an S & M freak, the Red Sekirei decided. Now if only she could figure out how Musubi had been downed without even being touched. She was a good deal stronger than her fellow fist type, so she had some confidence in herself. She just had to get in close...

"Nice to meet you!" Her adversary grinned toothily, exposing pearly white teeth. "I'm No. 103, Hageshiomoi. I do hope you'll entertain me more than that girl."

A muscle jumped in Benitsubasa's jaw. Musubi...! Clenching her teeth, she slid into a stance, readying herself for whatever eerie power the girl wielded. That same power had knocked Musubi and Minato flat, both were still as statues. She'd have to be careful. But first, introductions. It was only fitting that her foe know the name of the one who'd defeated her.

"No. 105, Benitsubasa."

"You?! Ha!" The girl laughed, it was a strange, tittering sound. "You're No. 105?!"

A growl hissed through her teeth.

"What's so fucking funny?!"

"Oh, its nothing." she giggled, stifling her mirth in a palm, her mismatching eyes cutting across to Naruto. "I'm just grateful, really. What, you really didn't know?" At Benitsubasa's baffled expression, her shrill laughter only continued, grating on the pinkette's ears. "You poor girl-don't you understand! The researchers made a mistake! You were supposed to be a part of the Discipline Squad! But someone must've screwed up, because here you are and here I am! Instead of being forced to wander the streets of the capital, I have my beloved Natsuo-kun to care care of me. You have...that thing." Those eerie orbs narrowed scornfully upon the blonde, disgust swimming in their depths. "I almost feel bad for you really, stuck with a sorry Ashikabi like that."

"Oooh." Naruto whistled. "Scathing. You know what they say, sticks and stones can break my-

"Shut up, you insolent monkey!" Out of nowhere Hageshiomoi's personality did a one-eighty, her eyes flashing once more as power burst from her body. Naruto nimbly leapt backwards as the invisible push threatened to overtake his position, alighting upon a nearby beam on the already battered bridge.

"Take her out!" he shouted.

Benitsubasa intended to do just that.

...I'm going to enjoy this."

_"As will I!"_

An invisible slap knocked her backwards, sending her sprawling. With a surprised grunt, the smaller Sekirei went flying down the bridge, a trail of dark blood following her body through the fallling debris. Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he found that his legs refused to move. He watched as Benitsubasa's limp body slammed against the asphalt once gravity took hold of her, her skin skidding across the street as the momentum continued to drag her over the road. His feet were suddenly free from the ground as his boots carried him over the battle-marred ground.

_Love..._

"Beni!" worry tore through him, his fingers flying to the hilt of his black blade.

_It's love!_

Naruto skidded to a halt, a fraction away from drawing his weapong. What was...eh!? Why the hell was Musubi's body _glowing?!_

_Ah...there is so much love here...!_

Still Musubi's body continued to rise. The movements were slow and fluid, spreading out into the wings behind her back. Her eyes snapped open, irises flaring. And there upon her bare stomach, for all eyes to see; the number 08 was reborn. She stared back at him as the glow faded, a brilliant smile forming on her lips.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Naruto-san!"

Naruto blinked.

"Ah...Musubi-san?"

"Nope," A voice whispered in his ear. "That's not Musubi. That's _Yume."_ He felt a familair pair of arms wrap around him from behind, a warm body pressing against his back in all its feminine softness. Naruto didn't have to look to know who had grabbed him, the teasing subtle scent of flowers and sake was more than enough to confirm her identity. "Ara, its such a shame that Minato-boy is missing all this, wouldn't you agree?" A water filled explosion resounded from Uzume's postion, signalling Tsukiumi's arrival as well. Naruto was

"Gah! Kazehana! You again!" Naruto wriggled, trying to ignore her breasts pushing against his battered back.

"Moh, aren't you going to give me my wings...?"

"It has been some time, Kazehana." 'Musubi' smiled. "You look...happy."

"Yo, Yume-chan! How have you been?"

"Arlight," Naruto frowned, "The human is confused. Somebody want to tell me what just happened?"

"Well-

"Aaargh, what am I saying?!

"That's not important! Beni-

_"Kazehana I swear to Kami, you keep your hands offa him!"_ As if choosing that very moment, the Red Sekirei wrested herself out of the wreckage. She stood woodenly on weake legs, her eyes burning on the adversary ahead of her, but her words biting on the one at her back. "The second that I finish with this bitch...you're mine!" She could taste blood in her mouth but that suited her just fine; it had been ages since she'd last faced an adversary like this. No way in hell was she backing down!

"How do you like that?!" Hageshiomoi grinned, sneering down at her from her superior position. "Did my _Shinra Tensei_ make you quiver with fear?"

...not really." The pinkette twitched, a tick marking forming on her forehead. "Its not focused enough. Managed to scuff my knees, though. Now its my turn."

"What?!"

"My limiter...release." Benitsubasa exhaled and reached deep into herself, that untapped well of power that was her tama. She'd always held back against her opponents in and out of battle, terrified of her own powers, fear that she might hurt someone precious. Miya had taught her to suppress that fear. As one she felt all the locks, all her limiters, click free, a well=spring of strength and energies opening up beneath her. Bright eyes burned red and...vanished, the softest of swishes the only indication of her passing.

"Ah." Yume sighed blissfully. "I can feel it! Her heart is brimming with love for Naruto-san...

Naruto sweatdropped. "You call that love...?"

"Ah, don't question the small things!" Kazehana cooed, cuddling up to him.

_"Geh!"_

"What are those fools talking about...?" Hageshiomoi scowled. "And how did that bitch reactivate?! It doesn't make any sense...

_"You really should really pay attention to the fight!"_

Benitsubasa suddenly crashed down in front of her adversary, her fist creating a spider-web of fissures in the street below. Hageshiomoi sneered.

"You missed!"

"Did I?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, there's not a scratch on-

_"EXTREME QUAKE!"_

The lesser number yelped in surprise as the earth upheaved beneath her feet, angry tears of energy ripping through the bridge, her focus slipping for just an instant. It was all the opening Benitsubasa needed.

"Blood Festival!"

Too late, scarce had Beni's feet touched the ground than she was gone again, blurring backwards in a brutal burst of speed. Hageshiomoi lashed out again and again _and yet again_, another unseen blow crackling through the air as she tried, and failed to slow the Red Sekirei down. Benitsubasa barreled through. Whatever power her opponent wielded it proved no match for her speed; only three days under Miya proved a dramatic increase in her form and agility. She was untouchable. Unstoppable. Hageshiomoi's first hit had also been her last. The same could be said of Benitsubasa.

One hundred and three blanched, her push dissipating harmlessly as the pinkette took hold of her collar.

"This is for Naruto!"

_'No! This cannot be happening! I'm invincible! The strongest! The absolute strongest! No no no no NO!'_

"Clench your teeth!"

_'No!'_

"SHOCKWAVE!"

It all ended in an instant.

* * *

"Ah, It looks like she disappeared...

Karasuba sighed from her perch atop the bridge as she watched 103 sail off the edge of the bridge, her broken body twirling end over end. Just before she sank to the depths, she caught sight of her bac, devoid of the crest-Natsuo's mark-that had once adjourned it. How said. Another little wing torn apart. However, with one wing gone, a rather familair person had emerged...but that didn't interest her. Even as she leapt down from the bridge she was gone, Musubi once more. That left only one thing to interest her...and now she could complete the mission she'd been given.

"Karasuba-sama?" Musubi blinked, baffled by her sudden arrival. The Black Sekirei ignored her, she only had eyes for Benitsubasa.

"That was an impressive move, girl."

Benitsubasa bristled at the sight of the sinister spectre standing before her. Karasuba. Number four. The Black Sekirei. Dog of MBI. What was she doing here?! She wanted to grab Naruto and run but her muscles could not-would not-obey; her body was truly and horribly frozen by fear as she stared into the dread eyes of her adversary.

She couldn't move.

"I'm here to take you home with me, Beni-chan." her smile -that tone- brooked no arguement. "The Disciple Squad has need of you." Her gaz slipped to Naruto, scowling behind her. "Both of you." Something in those words made her blood run cold. The Discipline Squad? Aaaargh, this was what she got for helping with that damned escape plan! Stupid Kuno! She'd felt so bad for the girl that she'd had to do something; not it would seem that something was about to end with her forced back to MBI or impaled upon her senpai's blade. Neither of which was very appealing, mind you!

"Fuck that!" Naruto stepped forward then, thrusting himself between them, an unyielding rock against which Karasuba's stare broke. He didn't seem to care. She blinked at him, as though baffled by his resistance. Her thin lips pursed tight in an angry scowl at last, uncaring as he dared to raise his bat to her. She was used to getting her way, and the very idea of a mere human challenging her was enough to make the normally calm Karasuba scowl in tight-lipped anger.

"Move." she said.

"No." he refused to obey. "If Benitsubasa doesn't want to go, then she won't be going." That evoked a change in the woman, her patience evaporating before his very eyes.

"You're annoying." she said, raising her blade. "I've changed my mind about you."

"No! Don't! Naruto, get away from her!"

Benitsubasa twisted around, stealing his lips and throwing a hand between him and the onrushing sword in the same instant. At that very moment, Kazehana lashed out, a gale slamming into Karasuba only an instant before impact. It was all that saved Benitsubasa's life. Pain ripped up her palm as that cold blade descended, opening her flesh. Naruto gasped as her wings burst, a barrier forming between the two of them, her blood boiling away to coat her wounded fist, a fist that would've sure been severed had the blade struck true. The Black Sekirei twirled away and cut a small typhoon apart, scowling at her immediate superior.

"Are you going to get in my way, Kazehana?"

"Sorry," the windy woman smiled. "But I can't let you kill that boy just yet."

"Whyever not?" the silver-haired Sekirei sneered. "He's weak."

"Perhaps, but he's going to be my Ashikabi."

"Don't I have a say in this?!" Naruto groaned.

"And besides," she continued, ignoring him. "I've given that girl more than enough time now."

"Wha-

_"GRRRRRAAAAAAH!"_ A furious shout reminded her of the prey she'd failed to kill. _"That's it! I've had enough of all of you!"_

"Beni...!"

"Ho?" Karasuba blinked, bemused. "It looks like you might entertain me after all...

_"This is the heart and soul of my pledge!" _Benitsubasa screamed, her eyes flashing slitted._ "Eliminate the enemy that stands before my Ashikabi!" _Crimson wings engulfed her body once agains, wrapping her from head to toe in a shroud of sinister scarlet. And then she was upon her. Karasuba didnt even have time to so much as bat an eyelash; one moment Benitsubasa stood across from her, battered and blooded. The next, she was all too close, drawing a fist back, clenched knuckles hurtling torward at her head.

Blood.

It was a novel sensation, her head snapped upright with the punch, the force of the blow actually lifting her upright and off her feet. Grinning, she brought her blade crashing down-

Gone.

Benitsubasa was suddenly behind her, overwhelming her with a series of well struck palms to the back. Another swing of the sword. Another afterimage pierced. Time and time again she struck outward, and each time, she only struck empty air. For each miss Benitsubasa pounded another hit home, punching holes in her defense as though it were nonexistent. And then it was over. Her blade passed through space for a finalk time, as she braced herself for another hit...that never came.

Too late; Benitsubasa was already above her, about to punch a hole in her head. Power swollen knuckles cracked together, a lone fist snapping back with incredible strength.

_"OBLITERATION!"_

There was no time, The Black Sekirei realized. Even with her God Impulse reflexes, she knew she wouldn't be able to get her blade up to sever that arm, much less defend before that incredible burst of power hit home and ended her. Even had she been able to do so it wouldn't have mattered. Benitsubasa's Norito was too powerful; too focused and concentrated by the little hellion above. Karasuba had time for only one more word as the Norito flared around her, the great swathe of destruction roaring down onto her and boiling her alive.

_"Oh."_

Then the world flashed a brutal, bloody red.

**A/N: Aaand there you have it! NarutoxBenitsubasa! Naruto is slightly different the norm that I write; primarily in the fact that this Naruto is normal. No super powers. No Sage Mode. Just some knowledge of hand to hand combat, enough from what you expect out of a mordern day version of him. Slightly stronger than the average Ashikabi, but, against a Sekirei? He'd get his ass beat in no time flat, though he is slowly becoming stronger than the average human. In case you haven't guessed, his pops was a Sekirei in this story, hence Naruto's own inherent and very odd ability to heal.**

**That's right, our little Uzumaki is a half-breed, part human and part Sekirei!**

**But no, he won't be tossing around Rasengans left and right. Also, Benitsubasa is his ONLY Sekirei, so no harems here for once. Shocking, right?! Lol ****The focus was on almost entirely on him this chapter, although Beni stole the spotlight towards the ened. She's such a strange character; I can't help but enjoy any scene she's in, and wonder what she might've been like if she wasn't a dog of MBI and didn't have that grudge with Musubi. As we've seen, she's very devoted to her Ashikabi...**

**Next chapter we get right down to the nitty gritty! It'll be out soon, providing my health holds, so look forward to it ya know!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Hopefully it will tide you over until later this week! Dark times are ahead...**

**(Preview)**

_Naruto whistled softly as he beheld the luxurious corridors of the penthouse. Luxury didn't even begin to define it. This place was downright opulate. The money that must've gone into building this place...it was astounding. After what had happened to Karasuba and that telekinesis chick, he was surprised they hadn't been executed outright. Instead they'd been ushered here, and left behind._

_"So this is MBI..._

_"Geh," Benitsubasa blanched. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I liked Maison Izumo better."_

_"That's telling."_

_Before she could sneak in a retort, the door whooshed open._

_"Greetings." A rather handsome man introduced himself. "My name is Natsuo. I understand that we'll be working together, Naruto-kun." Benitsubasa frowned, scowled. Blinked. This? This was the Ashikabi that Hageshiomoi had so espoused? He was just a pretty boy! __Natsuo? _

_Yuck!_

_"Look, I have no idea what's going on here..._

_"Why he's here to welcome you, Benitsubasa-chan! Naruto-kun!" The blond spun toward the plasma tv in the center of the room..._

_And found himself face to face with Hiroto Minaka._

_"On behalf of MBI, I proudly welcome the two of you to the Discipline Squad!"_

**R&R! =D**


	5. Discipline

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to find a Job to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter might be a bit confusing consider I haven't updated in awhile. With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest. **

**On another note, I really enjoyed this chapter. It was funny as hell to write, and we get to delve deeper into Benitsubasa/Naruto's mind and see just what makes 'em tick. Hope ya'll enjoy it! As someone pointed out last chapter, this Naruto isn't entirely as normal as I've claimed. And you were correct, sir! Remember, how I mentioned his mother works at MBI? Lets just say, Naruto has a good reason not to like her. On another note, this is rated M now, folks! You'll soon see why...**

**Well...here ya go! =D Sorry if this one is short compared to the others!**

_"Not winging them is like clipping their wings and throwing them off a high cliff. It's cruel."_

_~?_

**Discipline**

_Ruin._

Uzumaki Naruto found himself staring a_t a world of ruin. _Well, at least a bridge. It lay in shambles around them, its supports twisted and buckled, barely holding together after Benitsubasa's last attack. Most of it'd been all but obliterated by her final move. Yeah, Obliteration suited her nicely. God above, he'd never seen her that...that, angry before. It made her scuffle with Tsukiumi a few days ago seem like a playground brawl. Words escaped him, his tongue couldn't hope to elucidate he had just witnessed. Destruction. Yes, that was it. He was staring at destruction given human form.

And there, turned over on her side, her body beaten and broken:

_Karasuba._

Naruto almost couldn't believe what his eyes were telliing him here; the dreaded Black Sekirei, the Dog of MBI-was down. All of her clothing had been shorn away and she was struggling to rise, an impossible feet when both of your legs were broken. Even from here, he could see that Beni had aimed low; choosing to maim her opponent, rather than finish her off. This wasn't going to be pretty. He'd always known she had something of a mean streak in battle but nothing like this. She tended to stop when they were down. She didn't deliberately brutalize them unless she had no other choice. She always held back a fraction of her power to prevent her own strength from raging out of control, from going to her head. Something told him she was just getting started.

"Beni...

"Heh." A snort, snaked through her clenched teeth at the sound of his voice, her lips quirking upright in an angry grin, body bending double within mirth. "Hehehehe...HA! HAHAHAHAHA!" She tossed her head back and _laughed, _cackling into the cloudy skies, uncaring of the disbelieving looks she received, her eyes bright and wide, still sheathed in scarlet. She was smiling, he realized, completely unaware of her surroundings, blissfully lost in the invisible eddies that were her power.

"This," she gasped out between giggles, "This feels great! Why didn't I do this sooner?!" She turned aside suddenly, her shirt opening, leaving breasts bare for all the world to see, as an unseen slash cut through where she'd just been. It seemed Karasuba did not relish the idea of going down without a fight, broken legs or no. But that wasn't what had drawn the pinkette's attention. On the contrary. Her gaze was focused...elsewhere, in fact. There was a terrible silence as she stared down at her cleavage-now revealed to the eyes of the onlookers on the bridge. A tick park pulated on her forehead. And then.

And _then:_

"Uh-oh." Naruto gulped. "Here it comes...

"You...YOU BITCH!" Benitsubasa roared! "Only Naruto's allowed to see those! I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

"Oh, dear." Kazehana murmurred at Naruto's elbow. "I think she's gone berserk. That's what happens when a violent one like her has her limit broken."

Naruto was inclined to agree with the wind-wielder's assessment; if that laughter was anything to go by, something very bad was about to happen to Karasuba. And something did. Grinning, the Red Sekirei swung a fist forward, and with a cry of _"Shockwave!"_ a supersonic punch ripped through the bridge to send the already crippled Karasuba crashing across the ground like a rag doll. Sneering, the Red Sekirei stalked after her prey in slow stride, savoring every moment that her supposed senpai struggled for breath on the ground.

"Sh-Shouldn't you stop her?" Haruka gulped, clutching at Kuno as another tremor shook the bridge.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto's deadpan was barely concealed. "I'm not getting in the middle of that. As she is now, one of two things would happen. She'd either beat the shit out of me for interfering, or try to take me on the bridge and have her way with me. As much as I wouldn't mind the latter, I'm not willing to risk bodily harm to tap that."

"But you have to!" Musubi cried. Naruto blinked, his head snappring. He'd almost forgotten about the busty shrine maiden. "If you don't stop her Karasuba-sama will be...be...

_"If I don't stop her, Karasuba will be terminated."_ The battered blond turned, favoring her with a solemn expression. "As is her right. She picked a fight with Benitsubasa in the first place and now she's reaping what she sowed. Do you want me to interefere for a stupid reason like that?"

Tears stung at the brunette's eyes. "B-But...

"Just leave them be, Musubi-kun." Kazehana was suddenly there, laying a firm hand on her shoulder, but her gaze remained locked on the crimson-clad Sekirei. "You wouldn't be able to do anything against a power like that, anyway."

The fist-type appeared visibly distraught at the idea of not being able to keep her preciouse promise with Karasuba, but the surprisingly stern look in those eyes stilled her body. Sighing, Naruto returned his attention to the one-sided beating.

"Blood Festival!"

Everyone cringed as a dizzying haymaker wrenched the blade from Karasuba's grasp, sending what remained of the shattered steel sailing harmlessly over the bridge. Another nearly sent its wielder sailing away after it in a broken bloody haze as the Red Sekirei leapt afterward. For an instant-just an instant-Naruto almost felt sorry for the woman who'd tried to take his head. So this was how Beni fought with her limiter released. With no restraints. It was as if something had died inside her when she'd released her restraints. Become more violent. Angry. Aggressive. Whatever Miya had done or taught to her in these last three days...

...it was terrifying.

"W-What is this?"

"Ah." Musubi brightened as Tsukiumi dropped down from the broken beams to alight beside them. "Tsukiumi-san! Did you win your fight?"

"Hrmph!" the blond exclaimed haughtily. "As if that clawed strumpet wound be enough to stop me! But enough about that! What foul sorcery am I seeing here?!" She exclaimed aloud as another of Benitsubasa's blows flung Karasuba from one end of the bridge to the other in flippant fashion. "How is she doing that to the Black Sekirei?!"

"It's love!" Kazehana cooed, swooning like a schoolgirl. "C'mon Ashikabi-kun, won't you share some of that with me...?"

Once again, Naruto was inclined to agree. Minus the kissing!

Benitsubasa stood tall and proud before his very eyes-impressive when you barely topped out at five feet tall-her back to him as she advanced upon the prone form of her opponent. Even after throwing out her ultimate techinque, there was still more enough of her Norito left over to wrap her body in the red that was her namesake; thick cutlets of crimson crackling around her body as she stalked relentlessly forward. He couldn't see it from here in those eyes, but he could feel it through the bond. Anger. A malevolence that made mad men look sane. She was going to finish it now, he realized; gulping as she strode towards her prey.

"Well, this _is _a surprise." Karasuba hissed; her words were deadly, an angry, silken purr as she struggled upright, weight supported solely by her lone and intact arm. "You really are a monster, aren't you? No wonder Minaka wants you back." Benitsubasa sad nothing to that slight, her angry scowl schooling itself into impassivity as she approached.

Bereft of her blade, her legs broken, and only one arm remaining, the Black Sekirei lay there, helpless as her killer closed the gap between them. A soft tiny gasp fled from her lips as strong fingers wrapped themselves around her face, taking hold of her head and all but slamming it into the ground with all the force of a small neutron bomb. With her nose pressed against the gravels, she couldn't see her killer's face, but the words; oh she could definitely hear the words:

"You have no idea." the pinkette's voice was like a feral growl, her breath hot and angry at the nape of he rneck. "If it was for my Ashikabi, I'd become the Devil himself." Despite her head being trapped within that cold and cruel glove, the Black Sekirei managed to turn her visage just so, that eerie, depraved gaze staring up at her tormentor in quiet mockery. She could clearly see the sparks scrawling from the girl's free hand; just as she knew what was about to happen, what she planned to do.

"That's a fine expression you've got there." she grinned. All she received was a scowl.

_"Remember it in hell."_

With one final gut-wrenching scream, Benitsubasa drove her crackling fist into Karasuba's unprotected back. _Hard._

**"Pulverizer!"**

The ensuing explosion of force pounded another crater into the bridge and drilled clean through, snapping the woman's spine and kicking up a massive cloud of dust and debris. Still the blast radius continued to expand, shearing into the supports as though they were nothing more than paper, buckling steel and stone alike in rapid fashioin. In her Unlimited state, that one blow, nearly _broke the bridge __like a moldy toothpick. _Everything swayed beneath them, the bridge rocked to its very foundations. And then it was done. The dust settled as quickly as it had come, revealing the broken body of her opponent.

Karasuba lay there. Still and unmoving. She did not rise again.

As Naruto looked on the orange crest adjourning her shoulders slowly began to dissappear, the Sekirei symbol gradually fading away before his very eyes until almost nothing remained. And then it was gone. Gone. He blinked, half expecting the dark devil to jump back up, and scare the living daylights out of him. But she did not. She remained there, utterly unmoving. Deactivated. She stayed slumped, that eerie smile still wreathing her lips even in slumber. Nothing moved but the wind.

Musubi turned aside almost immediately; a sad glint in her normally cheery eyes.

"Karasuba-sama...

"Ara, she actually did it." Kazehana blinked, reluctantly pulling herself off of Naruto. "That's quite the feat for one so young...

Tsukiumi was of a different mind.

"I-I fought against that." the single digit muttered, disbelieving at the slight girl standing just downwind from them. "How...did I not die...?" Anyone who could break the Black Sekirei was a foe to feared and respected; one not to be taken lightly. _The Red Sekirei._ she gulped quiet, cringing as the pinkette scrubbed a line of blood from her visage, uncaring for her battered body. A grim reaper standing in red, confident and powerful. An angry demon in red. _That girl...she just might be the real threat here...!_

Naruto smirked.

_'Thatta girl, Beni..._

"Ahhhh~!" As if sensing that very thought; Benitsubasa slowly began to straighten, a triumphant grin tearing across her tan visage, as she realized the enormity of her accomplishment. She'd just _obliterated _an enemy many times her normal strength, just by releasing her limiter. As she stood there, gasping for breath, the last of that eerie aura continued to sputter and fade; the madness leaving her eyes as he looked on. "Godamnit, I'm tired." she hissed, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. "I wonder if Naruto-kun saw any of that-

Then she saw him. The blond blanched.

_Uh-oh._

"Naruto!"

"Owowowowow!"

He yelped as she pounced upon him; his ribs threatening to shatter like so much glass as the un-restrained Benitsubasa grabbed him in a flying tackle. Strong arms crushed around his back in a vice, her petite breasts pushing up against his chest, sending a flush of a different short shooting through his whiskered cheeks; cheeks that began to turn blue when it became apparent that she wouldn't be releasing him anytime in the near future at any rate. Couldn't! Breathe! The wound Hageshimoi had dealt him throbbed in response-little more than a distant memory as all the world faded to black, his lungs withering and dying...

"Losing...oxygen...here...!"

"Oh, crap! Sorry!" she jerked back from Naruto with a gasp, realizing she'd nearly crushed her beloved partner. "I totally forgot about my limiter!" Her lips closed on his for a moment-god that felt good-and somewhere inside her, he felt something akins to a Lock snap back into place. Her eyes drifted shut for a moment, fluttering beneath her lids. "There." When she hugged him again it was with considerably less strength, still strong, but not strong enough to snap him in half at the slightest provocation.

Then the sound of buzzing rotors reached their ears.

"Ah...that's not a good thing, is it?" Benitsubasa suddenly recalled that Karasuba had been trying to take them _back _with her when the fight had broke out. Of course MBI would rush out here the minute she fell.

"Ara, now you've done it, girl." Kazehana sighed, her lips pursing in a rare frown. "I don't think MBI's going to ignore the loss of their top dog." Craning her neck, she addressed Shigi and Kuno. "I'd take this chance and escape, were I you. You're probably not going to get a second chance." Even as she spoke the bridge began to list dangerously under their feet, forcing Tsiukiumi to grab at Minato's prone from just to keep her Ashikabi from plummeting off the bridge. It seemed Benitsubasa's battle had

"R-Right!"

"And I'll be more than happy to send you on your way."

"W-Wait, what are you doooooooooooiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg~?!"

A flick of the windy woman's wrist blasted them miles forward in the blink of an eye, nearly hurling them clean out of sight. Before Naruto could ask why she'd done it, why she'd acted so hurriedly, heaven's wrath shot down from on high. Not to smite them, but the bridge itself. Even as Haruka and Kuno sailed across the gap the satellite's laser was fading, recharging, after obliterating a sizeable portion of the already battered bridge and its structural supports.

And still the drone of the helicopters grew louder.

"You should take your Ashikabi-kun and run." Kazehana sighed, addressing Tsukiumi and Musubi. "They're likely here for Naruto-kun and Benitsubasa."

"What?!" Naruto started upright, wincing slightly. "Why?!"

"Chances are "that man" wants to have a chat with the two of you after what you've done." she replied glibly, taking another draught from her bottle. "Believe me when I say he gets what he wants. You could run, but they'd just hunt the two of you down, and as powerful as that girl of yours might be, I'm afraid even she won't be much of a match for that madman."

"And why should _I_ run from a fight, sake drinker?!" Tsukiumi growled, irate at being left out. "If they wish to-

The look Kazehana gave her would've made iceburgs _melt._

"I told you, only number 01 and the Gamemaster can talk to me like that." the blackette replied sternly, her dark eyes glinting with an uncharecteristic edge that promised pain. "Leave now or I'll _make_ you. That's not a threat, miss panty flasher. It's a promise."

The water-wielder blanched. "W-When you put it like that..."

"Then, shoo."

Naruto watched, numbed as the pair turned to depart. Musubi wouldn't even look at him. He almost felt a little bad, really. She was a gentle sort; a battle maniac, yes, but! She did not like to needlessly hurt. Hopefully this wouldn't come back to bite him in the future...

"Why didn't you leave?" she ased

"I wonder." she replied wistfully, her words rising to make themselves heard over the increasingly loud din of the rotary blades. "Perhaps I'm feeling just a little nostalgic? Which reminds me...surprise!" Her mouth was suddenly on his, a full liplock that sent blue orbs bulging.

Naruto bristled. Balked, as her wings were born

"Ah, much better." Kazehana purred. "You have no _idea _how long I've been waiting for that...

"I...you...w-wh-wha?!"

Benitsubasa's mouth flapped noiselessly, uncomprehending, before she saw the smug expression on the well-endowed Sekirei, and her Ashikabi's dazed state. Understanding hit the Red Sekirei like a bucket of cold ice water, turning bright irises blood red as her mortification and fury skyrocketed. Her words to the windy woman hadn't been so much a warning as they'd been a death threat. She'd never wanted to share Naruto. Not a once. It was also the _last_ thing the frustrated teen wanted to see. To have even some of her Ashikabi's love stolen away by this thieving harlot...!

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Red." she cooed. "I wouldn't dream of stealing your Ashikabi away. No, your Onee-san will take care of you two."

"But you...?!"

And then there was no more time for words, because the helicopters were descending, soldiers rappeling to join them on the ground below with flawessly rapid precision. In a heartbeat, the trio found themselves on the business end of nearly a dozen rifles, surrounding on every side. He almost didn't noticed it when a grey-haired woman parted the tide, her steely eyes, conveying nothing short of a harsh stoicisim. Her gaze strayed to Karasuba's prone from, the barely twitching-yet still living-Haihane, and the body of Hageshimoi floating in the river below, before finally alighting upon him.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked, frowning.

"Erm...yes?"

"I'm Sahashi Takami." the woman introduced herself. "I'm afraid I need to ask you and your Sekirei to come with us."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then my men are authorized to fill you with bullets."

There was a silence. Then:

_"Damn."_

* * *

_"Damn."_

Naruto whistled softly as he beheld the luxurious corridors of the penthouse, the sprawling expanse stretching for as far as the eye could see. Luxury didn't even begin to define it. This place was downright opulate. The money that must've gone into building this place...it was astounding. After what had happened to Karasuba and that telekinesis chick, he was surprised they hadn't been detained on the spot for their part in the escape plan. Instead they'd been ushered here, and left behind, the doors firmly locked at their backs.

"So this is MBI?" he wondered aloud. "Pretty high class." There was a bitterness to his tone that instantly set her on edge. She felt safe and warm, wrapped with his jacket-for modesty's sake of course-but even then all of her being was on edge at the thought of being here, trapped in the enemy's lair.

"Geh," Benitsubasa blanched quietly and tucking herself into his shoulder; her soul soared when his arm immediately dipped to curl protectively about her waist. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I liked Maison Izumo better." True the inn might've had its own share of annoying Sekirei-but at least she felt welcome there. Here...she might've ended up here if not for that mixup. It made her shudder. Not so much Kazehana, the windy woman noticed the wine and immediately brightened.

"Ooh!" she grinned, snatching the bottle up. "They seem to be giving us the five star treatment~!"

"Drink that and I'll kill you!"

Naruto watched, bemused as the wounded Benitsubasa tried to do just that.

"Didn't you say your mom worked here?"

Good mood officially murdered. "Yeah...can we not talk about her?"

"O-Okay...

Before Kazehana could sneak in a retort, the door whooshed open. Both boy and Sekirei turned, instantly on guard. But it was not an armed escort that greeted them. Not this time.

"Greetings." A rather handsome man introduced himself with an exaggerated bow. "My name is Natsuo. I understand that we'll be working together, Naruto-kun?" Benitsubasa frowned, scowled. Blinked. This? This was the Ashikabi that Hageshiomoi had so espoused during their battle on the bridge? Natsuo? He was just a pretty boy! To think, she would've been forced on someone like this instead of her beloved Naruto-kun...and she would've liked it! She would've been their dog, doing whatever they wanted, and loving ever second of it!

Just that thought was enough to make the normal stern Sekirei whimper.

_Yuck!_

"Ara, so polite." Kazehana smiled.

Naruto groaned.

"Look, I have no idea what's going on here. Why are you-

"Why he's here to welcome you, Benitsubasa-chan! Naruto-kun! Kazehana-san!" Sputtering, the blond spun toward the plasma tv in the center of the room...

And found himself face to face with Hiroto Minaka.

"On behalf of MBI, I proudly welcome the two of you to the Discipline Squad!" he stretched his arms wide, as though he could somehow embrace the boy

There was a pained silence. Naruto twitched.

"Yeah...gonna say no." He sighed. "No offense, but after seeing what you guys are all about, I'm not really sure I want any part of this. So...peace out, asshat!" Even as Minaka sputtered he made a beeline for the exit, dragging a befuddled Benitsubasa after him, a smiling Kazehana trailing in their wake.

"Wait, wait! Don't you want to see your mother after all these years?!"

"Not, really, no."

"I can pay you millions!"

"As long as I have Benitsubasa, I'm just fine."

In that screen, behind those glasses, something darkened.

"Then I suppose you're not interested in learning about your heritage...

_**"?!"**_

Naruto froze.

Minaka knew when he had someone on the hook; true to form, he went straight for the throat. "After all, your are the child of a Sekirei and a human! No. 21, Minato was your father, was he not?!"

...you're lying."

"Am I now? When you've had the same suspicions yourself all these years?"

"Naruto?" Benitsubasa looked at him worriedly. Surely he wouldn't...

"..." whatever her piece was, Kazehana held it close to her chest.

"I can tell you much more." Minaka promised silkily, crooning at him from across the hall-it was almost as if he were in the room with them. "Haven't you ever wondered? Your remarkable ability to heal from nearly any wound, to tend the injuries of others, your skill for all things medicinal...even your treatment of Chiho Hidaka...surely, you didn't think those abilities were all your own, did you? Your expression says otherwise. You want to know what you are; why you're like this, I know. And I understand! Surely someone with an intellect such as yours wants to know why your loving mother abandoned you so suddenly after your father's strange and untimely demise? Didn't you think it strange? Don't you want to know?

_Shit...Shit...SHIT!_

Naruto was trembling now, a muscle visibly jumping in his jaw. And still, Minaka continued.

"I can tell you everything. All you have to do is say yes. Of course, you're free to refuse. The exit is right there, Natsuo will give you the keys to the elevator and let you lave. However, I should wan you! This is a once in a lifetime offer! Should you say no, I'm afraid there will be nothing more I can do for you in the future."

"..."

"C'mon, Naruto-kun." Benitsubasa begged, tugging at his sleeve, a fearful light in those bright eyes. "Lets get out of here. We can go buy that house we were looking at! First thing tomorrow! Please! I don't care who your parents were. That doesn't matter to me! You're still my Ashikabi! Nothing can change that!" She was pleading with him to leave. He knew that. She wanted nothing to do with this terrible place or the memories that came with it. But Minaka had all the answers. He could tell him why his body was like this, why things had gone sour between them. Better yet, if he stayed at MBI he would be able to protect Beni. No one would dare come after her if she was a part of the Discipline Squad.

_But Benitsubasa didn't want that._

Naruto groaned, squeezing her hand tight. In the end, it came down to what she wanted and what he wanted. A hand settled on his shoulder. He jerked around, all but flailing for a lifeline. And found himself staring at Kazehana. Whatever he might've been wondering died the moment she shook her head.

"Lets walk away while we can, Naruto-kun. This isn't the place for someone like you." Something in her voice merely confirmed his worst fears, the way her normally sordid gaze strayed to the door only cemented his dislike of this building, this organization as a whole. No, this wasn't the place to be. It didn't matter whether Minaka might have the answers he sought or not, nor even the means for him to protect his girls -oh great, now it was plural- he could ill afford to be selifsh just for their sake. That didn't make this any easier, though. Everything he wanted was right within his grasp, an easy ticket to the high life and yet...and yet...!

He squeezed Benitsubasa's and Kazeahana's hands tighter still...

_"Fuck."_

...and walked out the door.

**A/N: Aaand there you have it! NarutoxBenitsubasa! Naruto is slightly different the norm that I write; primarily in the fact that this Naruto is normal. No godly powers. No Sage Mode. Just some knowledge of hand to hand combat, enough from what you expect out of a mordern day version of him. Slightly stronger than the average Ashikabi, but, against a Sekirei? He'd get his ass beat in no time flat, though he is slowly becoming stronger than the average human. In case you haven't guessed, his pops was a Sekirei in this story, hence Naruto's own inherent and very odd ability to heal.**

**That's right, our little Uzumaki is a half-breed, part human and part Sekirei!**

**But no, he won't be tossing around Rasengans left and right. Also, Benitsubasa is his ONLY romantically-involved Sekirei, so no harems here for once. Shocking, right?! Though Kazehana has in fact joined up, it will be purely as a big sister of sorts to Benitsubasa; she respects the little firecracker far too much to simply steal Naruto away from her. L**

**The focus was on almost entirely on them this chapter, although Beni stole the spotlight towards the end as always. She's such a strange character; I can't help but enjoy any scene she's in, and wonder what she might've been like if she wasn't a dog of MBI and didn't have that grudge with Musubi. As we've seen, she's very devoted to her Ashikabi...**

**Next chapter we get right down to the nitty gritty of the Third Match! It'll be out soon, providing my health holds, so look forward to it ya know!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Hopefully it will tide you over until later this week! Dark times are ahead...**

**(Preview)**

_Naruto frowned down at the crystal in his hand wordlessly, wondering at it. _

_"So this is a jinki, huh-whoa!"_

_He grunted as Benitsubasa chose that moment to glom him._

_"I knew you could do it." she purred._

_"Hey, easy, you've still got that wound."_

_"Bah! This is nothing!"_

_They stood like that for a long moment, embracing, simply enjoying one another's company. It was...nice. Refusing Minaka's offer had been the right decision after all. the house that they'd bought was lovely, and their new life together-free of Miya!-even moreso, despite the strange prescence of Kazehana in their daily lives. Even after being forced into the Third Match, they'd managed to win handily, despite suffering their own share of injuries in the proccess._

_And then fate decided to rain on their parade. Buckets._

_"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to hand that over, sir." came a voice, shattering the calm into deadly shards of anxiety. "I desperately need that Jinki."_

_He turned, balefully regarding the one who had spoken..._

_Bishounen._

_That was his first though when he saw the boy. With hair the color of silver and a white outfit that looked as though it could belong on any gender; it was almost enough to make his cheeks color. Was this kid supposed to frighten him? He looked so frail-_

_"Or we'll have to cut you~!" Came another, singsong voice. Naruto barely got the sheathe up in time to bat aside the flying discus, even then he felt it bite deep into his arm, severing muscle and tendon. Blood spurted angrily, soaking his sleeve. That was all it took for his little red princess to loose her cool._

_"EXTREME QUAKE!"_

_The earth ruptured before her fist, an irate proclamation of her power._

_"No 105, Benitsubasa!" she snarled._

_"No. 101, Oriha." his attacker introduced herself, curtseying._

_"No. 107, Shiina." the boy reluctantly gave his own name and number._

_Grimacing, Naruto reached for his blade. Great. Just great. Being alone with a wounded Benitsubasa and no Kazehana was bad enough, but to face two Sekirei so soon after combat...Fuck You Murphy! With a grunt, he drew his father's blade, the black steel glinting angrily in the sunlight. The strange boy rewarded him with a slight scowl, a hand twitching worldessly forward. Naruto's eyes tracked with the motion, waiting for any sign of movement. He knew he was no match for a Sekirei, but if he could just get one hit in-_

_"Please," the one known as Shiina begged, "I don't want to have to terminate your Sekirei. Just hand it over."_

_Oriha, however, seemed more interested in his weapon, however._

_"Where did you get that sword?"_

_"I don't see how that's any of your business." Naruto shot back, "But it belonged to my father."_

_"Fucking die!" Benitsubasa spat and lunged at Shiina, ready to end him in a single blow. And then, when it seemed she just might-_

_Shiina closed his eyes and uttered two , mournful words._

**_"Death Garden."_**

**Le gasp?! What happened?! R&R! =D**


End file.
